


Doll

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Blackmail, Coercion, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Coercion, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Psychological tale of a woman forced into a relationship against her will, being turned into his perfect Doll.  Song fic based on Prisoner by Pretty RecklessNon chronological chapters, some will probably be out of order as they are written as ideas come to me.Will probably be edited as this was never intended to be an ongoing story and the POVs jump around from chapter to chapter





	1. The Beginning

You had been practicing the smile for so long now, it no longer looked forced. You were an old pro at flashing a pretty smile at will, hiding your despair behind a friendly mask. You had to be. If you slipped up, you shuddered to think of the consequences. Your fate had been made abundantly clear should you step out of line and embarrass Bushi. As far as the world knew your professional relationship had turned personal and you were madly in love with the man. The management of New Japan were thrilled that the newest assistant they had hired for Los Ingobernables had worked out so well. The group wouldn’t fire the girl their brother was in love with. They turned a blind eye to the less than savory side of the story. 

You didn’t know what was different about you, what had driven Bushi into this obsession with you, but from day one he had been infatuated with you. You had been flattered but had rejected his advances, citing the desire to keep your relationship professional. He hadn’t taken that rejection well. Sensing something was different with Bushi’s interest in you, the rest of LIJ had stepped back from their pursuits of seeing who could fuck you first and put their efforts into making you Bushi’s. Your life was turned upside down by them as they pulled strings and made moves that made basically turned you into an indentured servant for the company. Your family ties were severed with surprising ease, your landlord suddenly buying out your lease, forcing you to move out. Somehow you couldn’t get approved for a single residence anywhere, with flimsy excuses pulled at every turn. You ended up being forced to stay with Bushi who conveniently had a spare room. Before long you were utterly dependent on him, your credit cards cancelled, your identify ruined, trapped with him with no escape. You had no idea how they managed to do all these things, but when you went for help you were turned away. Neither the police nor your employers would make any attempts to help you. 

I’m a prisoner  
Won’t you set me free  
I’m a prisoner  
Won’t you set me free

You were never left alone, always in the presence of at least one of the LIJ stable members. When you had tried to beg and plead with them to help you, you had been met with deaf ears. As far as they were concerned Bushi wanted you and you belonged to him. At times you wondered if you had just given in to him, fucked him that first time instead of rejecting him if you would be free. Instead you held yourself aloof, made yourself the forbidden fruit after you made it clear you would cross that line. Now you were stuck with him, reliant on his good graces for your basic needs. 

Of course, to get into those good graces Bushi required certain services from you. It destroyed you that you had to trade your body to survive. You had tried begging and pleading with Bushi, tried to get him to see that what he was doing was criminal, but he didn’t care. He wanted you and he had you. What he had to do to get you wasn’t of any concern to him.

You can have my money  
Have me on my knees  
You can have my body  
But you can’t have me  
No, you can’t have me

So, in public you were a perfect doll, smiling and pretty and playing your part to perfection. The doting girlfriend, the dutiful assistant, whatever was required of you. And behind closed doors you were a whore, doing things for that man that you wouldn’t even do for love. And every day you counted down, praying for the day Bushi would grow tired of you and set you free.

I’m a prisoner  
Won’t you set me free  
I’m a prisoner


	2. Getting His Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These chapters aren't going in timeline order. They are posted as the ideas come and are written. This is a prequel of sorts outlining Bushi's first meeting with the woman who would become his Doll.

The second she walked through the door they immediately knew something was different. Their new assistant walked into the locker room with a timid smile, portfolio held protectively in front of her chest and Bushi immediately sat up, staring at her like she held the sun in her hands. 

“She’s perfect.” He said reverently making Naito glance over at him curiously before glancing at the woman in the doorway. She was gorgeous don’t get him wrong, but he couldn’t see what had captivated his brother to such a degree. And there was no doubt he was captivated, his eyes wide and a smile on his face as he stared at her with nothing less than adoration. 

Evil and Sanada exchanged unsure looks as they saw Bushi’s fascination. It made them hesitate from making their usual comments, or immediately commencing trying to get her to fuck them. Hiromu watched his eyes darting from the girl to Bushi and back again and smiled. His brother was in love. 

So the four remaining members of Los Ingobernables de Japon did something they normally didn’t do. They took a step back and let Bushi have unfettered access to the woman he was infatuated with. They were at a standstill, relatively unsure how to proceed. They had never encountered this type of situation before. So they laid back and observed. They watched as their brother put himself on the line time and again, going above and beyond to impress her only to be repeatedly shot down. And with every dejected slump of his shoulders, they paid a little more attention. With every longing sigh that left his lips they got a little more interested. When full blown heartbreak entered his eyes, they got involved. 

When he walked through the doorway with slumped shoulders and pursed lips they converged. 

“What’s wrong Bushi?” Naito asked, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder as he fell back onto the couch. 

“It’s never gonna happen.” Bushi said with a groan. “She said she will never be with me. That she isn’t interested and there is no way she will ever be mine.” He banged his head on the back of the couch. “What’s wrong with me? Why doesn’t she want to be with me?”

“And you’re sure she’s the one?” Naito asked glancing at his other brothers. 

“I’m positive Naito. I love her. She’s perfect. Everything about her is exactly what I want. She’s like a beautiful porcelain doll. My doll” Bushi said emphatically. He looked at his brothers with imploring eyes, begging them to understand how much she meant to him.

“Okay then.” Naito said with a nod of his head after a moment of silence. “Then she’ll be yours.” 

“That’s right Bushi-san we’ll get your girl for you.” Hiromu said with a fierce nod. He was not going to let his brother suffer without the love of his life. She was just going to have to learn to love Bushi.

It was with five angry faces glaring at her that she walked through the locker room door, halting in the doorway seeing the animosity leveled at her. Naito rose from his squat and gestured for her to follow him.

“Come here Doll, we need to talk.” Naito said leading her to the opposite side of the room.

“Doll?” She asked with a small frown. “Why did you call me that?” 

“Bushi says you’re his doll. So from now on, you’re Doll.” Naito said with nonchalant shrug taking note of the angry expression that filled her face. 

“I’m not his doll. I’m not his anything.” She hissed at the group leader. She really couldn’t believe this crap. It seemed the more she told Bushi no, the more obsessed he got with her. She didn’t want to have to snap at him, but he had ignored her attempts at gently rejecting him. She had to be harsh to make him back off. Now it appeared he had run crying to his brothers. This was really getting out of hand. 

“Yes you are. Whether you want to be or not. Bushi wants you. I’ve never seen him want anything so badly. So he’s going to have you.” Naito said and she looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Surely he couldn’t be serious. Did he not see how wrong this was?

“I’m sorry Naito, but you have no say over my personal life. I’m not going to be with Bushi. Ever.” She said firmly and spun on her heel striding angrily from the locker room.

“Alright boys. Looks like she’s not going to be cooperative. We’re going to have to do this the hard way.” Naito said rejoining the group. “Sanada, you deal with the financials, use your pull to make things very difficult for her. Hiromu, her housing situation needs to be dealt with. Make her not have one. Evil, you work on her friends and family, make sure she doesn’t have anyone to turn to by the time you’re done. I will go have a chat with payroll. See what we can do about her cash flow and future employment prospects.” Naito looked around at his brothers seeing nods of agreement to his strategy and then looked at Bushi. “And Bushi, you may want to issue her one last warning before her world falls apart.” 

“Thank you guys.” Bushi said looking at each of his brothers. “She means the world to me. I can’t tell you how much your support means.” 

“We always have each other’s backs Bushi. LIJ is a family. And if you want her, you’ll have her.” Naito proclaimed with a chorus of agreement rising from the other men as Bushi rose to find his wayward doll. 

Of course he came looking for her. Heaving a long suffering sigh she turned to face Bushi, anger on her face morphing to fear as he backed her towards a dark deserted hallway, not stopping until she was trapped between his body and the wall. 

“Get off me Bushi,” she chastised, trying to keep the trembles from her voice. He had a look in his eyes that scared her. One she hadn’t seen before and it was making her very nervous, especially given her recent run-in with Naito. 

“I tried so hard to play nice. I treated you well. Complimented you. Gave you gifts. Courted you. And you treated me like garbage in return.” Bushi hissed. “All I wanted was to love you. But you couldn’t let me could you? You had to be reject me. Turn me away.” 

“You’re scaring me Bushi, let me go.” She plead hoping to reach the softer man she had borne witness to while he was attempting to win her heart. 

“It’s too late for that. You could’ve had nice. You could’ve had love. You could’ve been cherished. You did this to yourself. You chose to destroy what could have been.” Bushi said, reaching up and patting her cheek condescendingly. “Now you are still going to belong to me. But things are going to be much, much different Doll.” 

Despite her fear she still struggled in his hold. “I’m not your fucking Doll.” She spat. “I don’t belong to you and I never will. Just leave me alone.” She was surprised when Bushi stepped back from her with a disappointed shake of his head.

“You could have had everything. All you had to do was say yes.” Bushi said with a sad smile. “Now I’m gonna make your life a living hell.”


	3. Becoming His Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prequel of sorts - The beginning of her becoming his Doll

You were defeated. Broken. He had won. Tears leaked from your eyes as you sat against the wall of an empty hallway, deep in the bowels of the arena. You needed time to come to terms with your situation. Away from their always watching eyes. When you had first lost your apartment you had been confident you could find a new place to live. You had a little savings for a deposit and there were plenty of places available. Yet you were rejected, time and time again. Over thirty different places had turned down your applications. You never got a straight answer. Just excuses and flat out lies.

So you had started staying in hotel rooms. But hotels were expensive and your savings was quickly eaten through. You had to cut back on some things, but you were able to stretch your paycheck and make it work. But you had just been dealt your final blow. The straw that broke the camel’s back so to speak. Your bank account was frozen a few days ago and somehow there was a mix-up in payroll and you had no check. You had been sleeping in your car for the past few days. You hadn’t eaten in two days. Your stomach growled angrily, reminding you of your hunger. It was all because of him. He had torn your life apart and destroyed everything you had worked so hard for. All because you had the nerve to reject him.

From the first day you had started working as LIJ’s personal assistant Bushi had been fixated on you. You had rejected his advances but that only seemed to fuel his desire. He was obsessed with you. Determined that you would be his. When you had lost your cool and told him in no uncertain terms that you would never be his, screaming angrily at him that had been the turning point. The other members of LIJ, who had been rather indifferent to you up to then had seen the hurt in Bushi’s eyes and that indifference turned to anger. No longer were they standing idly by as their brother pined after you. Now you had hurt him and they weren’t going to allow that. That was when your life fell apart. You lost your home, your money, all your credit cards were mysteriously cancelled. Your reputation was destroyed and there wasn’t a company in the country that would hire you.

Hearing footsteps approach you shrunk in on yourself. You knew who it was. Who it always was. A warm body slid down next an arm going around your shoulder and pulling you easily into its side despite your fighting. Another example of just how hopeless your situation was.

“I can make it all stop.” Bushi said conversationally. “All you have to do is say the word and all your troubles will go away.” You tried to free yourself from his hold, only to wince as his fingers tightened painfully on your upper arm. “Stop fighting me.” He hissed angrily. “Accept that you belong to me and stop this foolishness.”

“I don’t belong to you.” You said, the words not being nearly as forceful as you would have liked.

“You do. You are mine. You have been from the moment you walked in those doors.” He said. “But you had to be stubborn and refuse me. So I had to take everything away.” The rumbling of your stomach interrupted him and Bushi chuckled rising to his feet and pulling you up along with him. “You’re hungry. Let’s go feed you.”

You ripped your arm free “I’m not going anywhere with you. I hate you!” You snapped immediately regretting it as he shoved you hard into the concrete wall his hand bunching in your shirt and yanking you onto your tiptoes.

“You will go wherever I tell you to. You will do whatever I tell you to. Unless you want to end up an unemployed homeless piece of trash selling her body for food.” Bushi said. “Am I so bad that you’re willing to whore yourself rather than be with me?” His hand trailed over your face, gently stroking your cheek as you stared back at him with tear-filled eyes. “Would you rather fuck an endless parade of men, spreading your legs for anything with a few yen? Because that’s your next step. Continue to reject me and you’ll be out of a job and on the streets doing god knows what to survive.”

Shoulders slumping in defeat you knew you couldn’t fight him anymore. He was right. He held all the cards. Bushi had backed you into a corner and you had no escape. You let him lead you down the hallways, your hand clasped firmly in his as he led you from the arena and out to his car. He took you to a little café and sat back watching you shovel in your first meal in days. Your manners would definitely need work he thought critically. He wouldn’t be able to take you anywhere eating like a pig.

“You’re going to come live with me.” Bushi declared suddenly making you choke on the bite in your mouth. As soon as your coughing fit died down he continued on. “I have a spare room. It will be your room. When we get home tonight we’ll go over the rules of our relationship.” You swallowed back your tears as you realized this was your new reality. You could only imagine what was going to happen to you when you were under his control 24/7.

That evening you found out just how much he expected of you. Bushi was a perfectionist and he expected you to be just as perfect as everything else in his life. There would be no casual days with Bushi. You weren’t to step foot outside the bedroom in the morning without being fully made up and dressed. No sweats or jeans or anything comfortable and laid back. Dresses and skirts were to be your only attire and he expected you dressed to the nines at all times.

Surprisingly he had let you settle in for a few days before he had appeared at your bedroom door. You hadn’t slept in those three days, scared he was going to appear in your bed and take what he wanted from you. When he had appeared it was with resignation that you followed him down the hallway to his bedroom. You had known this was coming. Bushi had made it quite clear he expected certain things from you in order for you to live in his house and belong to him. He hadn’t reacted very well when you had told him you were his prisoner, that you didn’t owe him a damn thing. You still vividly remembered the sting from his slap.

Your head was spinning after he fucked you for the first time. You had been expecting brutality and pain. Instead he had worshipped your body, repeatedly using his tongue, fingers and cock to bring you to orgasm again and again. Muttered words of devotion were whispered in your ears as he made love to you. Promising you the world as he made you his.

Back in your own room you laid on your back, body still buzzing from the reactions he had pulled from you, angry at yourself for finding pleasure with your captor. Because that was exactly what he was, and you would do well to remember that.


	4. Curiosity and the Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naito finds himself curious about Doll

Tetsuya Naito didn’t get the whole doll thing. He preferred his women with some fight and fire to them. If he didn’t get slapped before fucking her, he kind of lost interest. But he was curious. He wondered why his brother was so drawn to this woman. Obsessively so. Now he wasn’t stupid. He knew Bushi wasn’t quite right. But then again, none of them really were. After all, they were the ones indulging Bushi’s desires. What Naito wanted to know is what it was about this particular woman that had Bushi gone. She was very attractive for sure. According to Bushi perfect. Naito didn’t know if he would go that far, but he wouldn’t throw her out of his bed. 

He couldn’t let this go. He had to find out what was so damn good about Doll that Bushi was willing to go to such extremes to keep her. So Naito did what he does best and he planned and schemed. He felt a bit guilty about going behind Bushi’s back, but Bushi had never outright said he wouldn’t share Doll with them, and LIJ always shared their women. So really, Bushi should expect one of them to try to fuck her. Naito prescribed to the belief that it was better to ask for forgiveness than permission. Naito briefly thought perhaps he should wait a bit until the newness wore off for Bushi, but Naito had never been the most patient of men.

He chose his moment wisely, when the rest of LIJ were occupied and it was his turn to watch over the girl. She sat quietly in the corner of the locker room reading her book and if Naito had to guess, trying to pretend she was anywhere but in the situation she was. He knew she hated him with a passion. That she assigned a lot of the blame for her current situation on him. It was true he had been the one to tell her she was going to belong to Bushi whether she wanted to or not, so he supposed he couldn’t hold that against her. 

Doll must have felt his gaze on her as she glanced up from her book eyes widening in fright as she found herself locked in his gaze.

“Come here.” Naito said his intentions clear on his face, watching her closely to see if she was going to make this easy or difficult on herself. 

Doll bit her lip nervously wondering what was happening. Was this some kind of test by Bushi? A test by Naito to see if she was loyal to Bushi? Hesitance made her rise slowly, taking a few steps towards Naito before stopping. 

“Does Bushi know about this?” Doll couldn’t help but ask making Naito smirk. 

“He doesn’t. And what are you going to do about it?” Naito challenged. Doll eyed the door, wondering how much trouble she would get in if she ran. Bushi had given her explicit instructions not to leave the locker room and to follow Naito’s orders to the letter. 

“Nothing.” She said shoulders slumping in defeat as she continued on until she stood in front of Naito.

“That’s right nothing. You can do nothing. Because you are nothing.” Naito taunted. Bushi may not care for her fire, but Naito definitely wanted to bring it out. He knew it was in there, had seen it directed at Bushi on more than one occasion. Much to the masked man’s displeasure.

“I’m not nothing.” Doll said quietly. 

“You’re right. My apologies.” Naito conceded. “You are not nothing. You belong to Bushi. You’re just his little fuck toy.” 

“Stop it!” Doll yelled. “I’m not just his. I’m more than just his plaything.” Naito grinned as she rose to his taunts, bringing him face to face with her. 

“No you’re not. You’re a piece of property. Just something for him to play with until he gets bored. And what happens to you when he’s bored Doll? Is he just gonna throw you out like garbage? Because that’s all you are.” Naito teased relishing in the fury in her eyes as she raised her hand and slapped him across the cheek. Her eyes widened in disbelief unable to believe she had just slapped the infuriating man. She was going to be in so much trouble when Bushi found out she had hit his leader. 

Naito grabbed her and pushed her face first into the wall, pressing his body against hers. “That was a mistake Doll.” His hands bunched her skirt up over her waist as she struggled under his hold. “Now I’m going to fuck you into this wall.” Doll whimpered as her panties were pulled off and Naito’s cock pushed into her, driving deep inside her with one thrust. She had no choice but to take him as his hands dug into her hips and Naito repeatedly drove into her. Doll ached as her face pushed into the wall, scraping along the paint every time Naito pushed inside. Finally after what felt like an eternity to her he stilled and Doll gasped as he was ripped away from her and pinned to the wall by the throat.

“What the fuck Naito?” Bushi yelled, fury in his voice as he glared at his best friend. 

“I’m sorry man, I couldn’t resist. I had to see what was so damn good about her.” Naito said holding his hands up in a placating manner. Bushi gave him another shove and let him go turning his fury on the crying Doll.

“And you? Fucking my best friend behind my back?” Bushi yelled pulling her to her feet by the hair. “How dare you, you stupid fucking whore!” His hand lashed out, slapping her across the cheek and she cried.

“Please, don’t. I didn’t want to.” She plead, begging for forgiveness. “He made me Bushi. Please.” 

Bushi threw her away from him pacing angrily around the room as Doll huddled in her corner, tears streaming down her face. 

“Tranquilo Bushi,” Naito said. “You know it was only a matter of time before one of us fucked her.” Bushi turned and glared at Naito. “You know I’m right. We watch her for you. Did all this work so you could keep her. All of us bend over backwards to make sure she doesn’t leave you. We’re all curious about her.” Naito reasoned.

“You’re right.” Bushi said with a slow nod as Naito’s words sunk in. “You’re absolutely right. All of you have done everything you can to let me keep Doll. And I’ve been unappreciative. I’ve been selfish.” He turned the force of his glare on Doll. “You want to fuck my brothers so bad? Then fine. You’ve got it. I guess I’ll just have to share you with them.” 

“No bushi!” Doll plead his proclamation bringing her to her feet, running to him and grasping his shirt. “Please, don’t! I don’t want them. I don’t want to be shared! Please.” Bushi sneered peeling her fingers out of the material and shoving her away. 

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you fucked one of them.” Bushi said coldly. “Now get your things together. We’re going home.”


	5. Doll's Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doll acts out, tired of Bushi's control

How dare she? Bushi fumed watching as she smiled and flirted with a man who was not him. His Doll. She knew better. What did she think she was doing? Bushi’s fists clenched, his hands itching to wrap themselves around her throat as she lightly touched the arm of Chase Owens, laughing at something he had said. Unfortunately, he couldn’t do anything about it at the moment as LIJ was moments from participating in a ten-man tag match. Giving her back one last glare he turned his attention to his brothers and their last-minute preparations for the match. Behavior like this was exactly why he didn’t like to leave her alone when at all possible. He couldn’t trust her on her own. 

His ire only rose after the match when they returned to the LIJ locker room only to find it empty. First, she’s wondering the halls when she knows she’s not allowed to without an escort and now she wasn’t waiting for him after his match? Apparently, Doll was getting a little too comfortable. Needed a refresher course on her expected behavior. Throwing his gear in his duffle bag Bushi stormed out of the locker room on a mission to find his wayward girl.

He found her in the canteen, still with Chase Owens, only now joined by Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa and she looked like she was having a grand ole time with them. Giggling with abandon at something Tama was saying. 

“Running off on me are you love?” Bushi called out with a fake smile plastered on his face as he approached the group. She played her part well, he would give her that. It was only because he knew her so well that he saw the stiffening of her shoulders, the slight dimming of her smile. 

“Hi Bushi,” She said. “I’m sorry, I lost track of time.” Her eyes met his and for the first time in a long time there was a light of defiance in her eyes. Interesting.

“We need to run or we’re going to be late.” Bushi said starting to turn on his heel fully expecting her to follow him.

“Do we have to?” She said and Bushi inwardly cringed at the whining in her voice. He hated that and she knew it. “I really don’t feel like going tonight. I just want to hang out here for a bit.” Bushi slowly turned back to face her, acutely aware of their audience watching the interplay.

“Of course we don’t. Not if you don’t feel up to it.” He said. “I’ll be in the locker room whenever your ready to leave your friends.” He approached her, pressing a kiss full of warning to her lips before leaving her. Bushi was furious as he walked away, mind already concocting the punishments she was going to endure for this rebellion. 

LIJ gave him a wide berth in the locker room, recognizing the storm raging within their brother. Only Naito spoke to him, issuing a gentle reminder.

“Don’t cross the line Bushi,” Naito warned. “I don’t want to have to take her away.” Bushi glared balefully at his friend before giving a small nod of acknowledgement. Despite his anger he knew Naito was just looking out for his best interests. Realistically he didn’t want to seriously hurt her. He loved her. He didn’t want to lose her. Sometimes his temper just got the best of him. When she pushed his buttons and made him irrationally angry. Times like today when she was throwing herself at other men and had the audacity to tell him she was going to stay with them over him. Knowing he couldn’t do anything about it in public. 

The minutes passed with Bushi growing angrier by the second, his eyes fixated on his watch as he counted just how long Doll was keeping him waiting. Did she think he was playing? She knew she belonged to him. What made her think she had the right to decide what she was going to do? Bushi sprang to his feet, pacing around the locker room like a caged tiger cursing her under his breath as Sanada watched him with an amused smirk pointedly glancing at his own watch. 

“Don’t antagonize Bushi, Seiya.” Naito chastised him with a shake of his head.

“How am I antagonizing him? I haven’t said a word.” Sanada defended himself, hands held up innocently. 

“You know exactly what you’re doing.” Naito said. “Quit being a dick.” 

It was another thirty minutes before Doll finally made her appearance in the locker room. Thirty minutes of Naito struggling to convince Bushi not to fly off the handle. Thirty minutes of Hiromu restraining Bushi when he wanted to go collect Doll and drag her back by her hair. By that point Naito himself was about to go get her as he was weary of Bushi’s pacing. 

Bushi stopped midstride as she came through the door a defiant tilt to her chin as she met his gaze. 

“What?” She asked with attitude. “I’m not allowed to have friends?” 

“All the friends you need are in this room.” Bushi said in an eerily calm voice. 

“They aren’t my friends. They’re my wardens.” She snapped. “Maybe I just want to talk to someone who isn’t actively participating in making my life a living hell. People who actually give a shit about what I have to say!” 

“You think Chase Owens gives a shit about you? That Tama Tonga has anything on his mind but putting his dick in you?” Bushi scoffed. “They don’t give a fuck about you. All they care about is what’s under your skirt.” 

“So what if they do? Maybe I like someone wanting me as something other than a perfect little pet.” Doll yelled. “Maybe its nice to be wanted as a flesh and blood woman and not some asshole’s doll.” She screamed as Bushi launched himself at her, hand grasping her throat as he pushed her violently into the wall. 

“Did you let them touch you?” Bushi growled squeezing her throat in warning. 

“Maybe I did.” Doll said defiantly. “Maybe I liked it.” Her face snapped to the side as Bushi back handed her. Tears pricked her eyes, but she was still angry, not ready to back down.

“You belong to me and no one else!” Bushi told her getting in her face, his hand gripping her chin making her wince as his fingers dug into her skin. 

“Then stop sharing me with your fucking stable!” Doll yelled. “You don’t want anyone touching me, yet you turn me over to them whenever the whim strikes you. What’s the difference if another guy or two touches me?” 

Bushi tilted his head giving it a slight shake as he ran his hand over the palm of her cheek stroking the quickly swelling flesh before giving her another sharp tap. 

“As I said, you belong to me. I share you with whoever I want to.” Bushi said flatly. “I decide who you fuck. Not you. I decide who is allowed to touch you. Not you. And if I want to bend you over right here and let them all fuck you I will.”

“I don’t want to belong to you.” Doll said sullenly. “I hate you!” 

Bushi froze. He always hated when she said that. It struck a dark place in him. Made him irrational. He wished she would just see how much he loved her. That everything he did was for her own good. Bushi took several deep breaths before he released her, stepping back with his hands held up as he struggled to control his temper. 

“Get your things. We’re going home.” He said turning his back on her as he gathered his belongings.


	6. Doll Meets the Time Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromu Takahashi gets his revenge for Doll running away on his watch

One of the biggest mistakes Doll had made to date had nothing to do with Bushi. She had attempted to run. Not only had she done that, but she had run while Hiromu Takahashi was on Doll duty. While Hiromu wasn’t what she could call a friend or ally, he was the closest thing she had to one. But that had been destroyed. She had lied to him, tricked him into thinking she needed the bathroom desperately. That she couldn’t make it back to the locker room and had to use the public one. The one that had two exits unbeknownst to Hiromu. But Doll knew. She had noticed while she was walking around the hallways with Hiromu. He had been hesitant, but she had played her part well, crossing her legs and putting on a pained expression until he relented and allowed her to use the restroom while he stood outside the door. She had immediately exited the bathroom, dashing out the arena doors and luckily finding a shuttle departing for the airport that she snuck onto while the driver wasn’t looking. 

What she was going to do at the airport Doll didn’t know. She had no money; no identification; and thanks to Los Ingobernables was relatively sure she wouldn’t be able to get on a plane if she could afford a ticket. They probably had warrants out for her arrest for all she knew. But she was past the point of caring. She had to try to get free. Doll couldn’t take what Bushi was doing to her anymore. She couldn’t spend her nights crying under him any longer. 

Hiromu had waited several minutes before he started to get concerned. He talked a nice older lady into checking the stalls for him, telling him he thought his sick friend had gone into this restroom but it had been a long time and he was worried. When she came out and told him the restroom was empty Hiromu started to panic. He was angry she had tricked him, upset that he had lost his brother’s girlfriend and worried that Bushi was going to be angry with him for not being more careful. 

Knowing he had already wasted enough time Hiromu began what he knew was going to be a fruitless search for the missing Doll. Pulling out his phone Hiromu called Bushi to deliver the news. Bushi was furious for sure, yet not at Hiromu. He didn’t blame Hiromu at all and quickly settled the man’s nerves. No he was furious with his wayward Doll, both for running and for upsetting Hiromu. Naito and the rest of LIJ kept Bushi contained in the locker room while Hiromu searched for her. Finally after showing her photo to countless people, someone remembered her climbing on the airport shuttle. 

Rushing back to the locker room Hiromu told what he had learned. 

“She isn’t going anywhere.” Sanada said with a shake of his head. “She can’t fly. She’s got no money. What’s she going to do?” 

“Seiya will you go with Hiromu to the airport to collect her?” Naito asked receiving a nod from the other man. “We will keep Bushi here and make sure he behaves himself.” Naito shot a warning glare at Bushi who rolled his eyes and sat down petulantly on the couch, arms folded as he pouted. “Oh knock it off Bushi, you know exactly why you can’t go hunt her down.” Naito snapped at the masked man. 

“I wouldn’t do anything.” Bushi grumbled staring down at his lap to avoid the challenging stare he knew Naito would be leveling at him. Because, yeah, he would do something stupid. Like right now he was imaging his hands around her fucking throat choking the damn life out of her. Taking a deep breath, Bushi unclenched his fists and worked on calming himself. Of course that all flew out the window when Hiromu and Sanada had walked through the locker room door and he had almost murdered her until Evil yanked him off her, holding him clasped in his thick arms as Naito directed Hiromu to take the badly injured Doll home. 

Things were different from that point on with Hiromu. Gone was the somewhat cheerful young man who used to wander the halls with her. In his place was a colder Hiromu. No more conversations, no more smiles. At least not for Doll. With everyone else he was his normal self, but not for her. It was such a change she had even ventured to ask Bushi why Hiromu was acting this way. Yes she had run away on him, but she didn’t think that warranted such a drastic change in personality. Besides, Bushi had already thoroughly punished her for that. 

All she had received was an ominous warning. Crossing Hiromu may have been the biggest mistake of her life. He doesn’t forgive and he doesn’t forget. From that day on she had been a nervous mess. Wondering just what Hiromu had in store for her. Waiting for the shoe to drop. But then nothing happened. Slowly Doll’s guard dropped and she began to think all she was going to deal with was a cold attitude from Hiromu. She could handle that. 

Doll waited by the door for Bushi, ready to head home because she was exhausted, but torn as she really didn’t want to spend three days alone with Bushi. It was a rare few days off and she could only imagine what he may have instore for her. Instead he paused at the door, grabbing her by the arm as she moved to follow him.

“You stay. You’re going home with Hiromu tonight.” Bushi said flashing her a smile before exiting followed by the rest of LIJ leaving Doll in the room alone with Hiromu. Hiromu who was gathering his belongings, not paying her the least bit of attention. Doll stood nervously by the door, suddenly wishing she was going home with Bushi. At least with Bushi she knew what to expect. Hiromu was unknown. The unknown frightened her. 

“Let’s go Doll-me,” Hiromu said brushing past her. Doll had no choice but to hurry after him, unsure what to do in this situation so choosing to follow Bushi’s edicts of staying slightly behind him. He walked much faster than Bushi, a meandering stroll that seemed to follow no path and Doll struggled to keep up with his surprisingly quick strides. This was much different from the man times she wandered the halls with him. He was walking with a purpose and Doll wondered what that purpose was. 

“You drive,” Hiromu said flopping into the passenger seat of his car leaving Doll staring wide eyed in disbelief. 

“I…I don’t really know how to drive. It’s been a long time. “She said hesitantly. 

“Figure it out.” Hiromu said, pulling his hoodie down over his eyes and laying his seat back, completely unconcerned with Doll’s dilemma. 

It took a very long time to get to Hiromu’s house. Much longer than normal, but Doll drove slowly and carefully, frightened of what may happen were she to have an accident. She also took the long way around, avoiding the interstate and taking back roads. Parking in the garage Doll shut off the car and quietly shook Hiromu, waking him from his slumber. 

Doll waited by the door for Hiromu to give her some kind of instruction. He left her there for several minutes before reappearing from the hallway he had gone done. Coming to stand in front of her he looked her over slowly, his face betraying none of his thoughts. 

“Take off your clothes. Except your panties.” Hiromu directed eyes remaining locked on Doll’s the entire time she undressed herself, her body shaking as she stood before him. “Turn around and put your palms flat on the wall.” Doll bit her lip slowly turning to face the fall and putting her hands as directed, adjusting them per Hiromu’s instructions until they were in front of her at shoulder height. “Don’t move an inch until I tell you to.” Hiromu said before he walked away from her. Doll stood still hearing the TV turn on in the other room and the sounds of Hiromu rustling around in the kitchen. 

She lost track of how long she stood like that, her arms started shaking from the position he had her in, tears silently tracking down her face as she struggled to maintain the position. Finally she couldn’t help but roll her shoulders and shift on her feet a bit, thinking herself safe as she had just heard Hiromu in the kitchen. 

“I thought I said not to move in inch.” She cried out, nearly collapsing in fright as Hiromu’s voice sounded right in her ear. When she jolted her body touched his and Doll didn’t understand how he had suddenly appeared behind her. 

“No wonder Bushi-san has to punish you so much. You don’t listen very well.” Hiromu said and you could hear the disappointment in his voice. “And here I was coming to tell you to come join me.”

“Please.” Doll sobbed. “I’m sorry…I tried so hard.” 

“You tried and you failed.” Hiromu said the inflection in his voice reeking of disdain. “Very well, follow me.” Doll followed quickly behind Hiromu thankful that he was letting you off that wall yet fearful of what more he may have in store for her. Her footsteps faltered when he led her to the couch, her eyes focusing on the area in front of it where a perfect patch of tiny pebbles sat on the ground.

Hiromu smiled widely at Doll as he recognized the realization on her face. “Kneel.” He said pointing at the rocks. She wanted to scream and rail against him, but knew the foolishness of it. How many times had she fought against Bushi, only to receive worse? Heart pounding and lips trembling Doll slowly lowered herself, whimpering as the pebbles dug into her knees as her full body weight was pressed down upon them. “Put your hands behind your back.” Hiromu said ignoring Doll’s discomfort. She was slow to do so, knowing as well as Hiromu did that having her hands back was going to make more of her weight push down. She struggled when Hiromu grabbed her wrists, binding them with duct tape as she knew the only way she was getting up from this position was at Hiromu’s whim. 

“You really have no one to blame but yourself for this Doll-me.” Hiromu chided her as he sat on the couch next to her. “If you hadn’t decided to run off you wouldn’t be in this position. You made me do this.” 

“I didn’t make you do this. You’re doing it because you’re an asshole!” Doll spat without thinking, immediately regretting the words as Hiromu’s face turned cold. 

“That wasn’t very nice Doll-me,” He said angrily. “You’re being very rude.” She kept her words to herself this time, lowering her head to glare at the ground reminding herself nothing good was going to come from mouthing off to him. With Bushi she would expect a slap for her words, maybe his hands around her throat and then he would use her mouth for his pleasure. Hiromu was a mystery. She had no idea what to expect from the eccentric man. Doll had thought when Hiromu had her undress that she was in line for more of the sexual abuse Bushi inflicted on her. But he hadn’t given her even the most cursory of glances leaving Doll reeling as to his true intentions. 

She knelt with her lip caught between her teeth in an effort to keep her cries in, tears dripping down her cheeks and landing on her thighs. Doll’s body ached, every little shift made those pebbles dig into her knee caps resulting in whimpers. Hiromu seemed oblivious to her discomfort. Every time she glanced in his direction he appeared utterly fascinated by whatever was on the screen. Her arms were screaming in pain, feeling like they were fire. 

“Please Hiromu, please let me move.” Doll finally spoke up. “I can’t do this anymore.” Hiromu looked away from the television, finally giving her his attention. 

“Do you not like this anymore?” Hiromu asked kindly. 

“I didn’t like it in the first place.” She said sullenly. 

“Would you like me to find another punishment for you?” Hiromu asked looking at her expectantly. Her head quickly shook in the negative at the thought of another punishment making Hiromu tsk. “It’s either this or another punishment Doll. There is no other option.” He returned his gaze to the TV, leaving Doll to ponder her fate. She desperately wanted out of this position, but worried as to what the next punishment may be. 

Doll endured for several more minutes before she gave in. She couldn’t handle it anymore. “Okay, okay, please. I’ll take another punishment, just please let me stand up.” Hiromu smiled brightly rising from the couch and coming behind Doll to lift her to her feet, little pings sounded as the pebbles imbedded in her flesh dropped to the floor. Doll almost stumbled, stopped from falling by Hiromu grabbing her arms. She couldn’t bite back her cries as he ripped off the duct tape leaving her flesh raw as it tore away. 

“I should probably feed you,” Hiromu mused to himself and it was only then that Doll realized she was famished it being well past meal time. He pulled her along to the kitchen paying no mind to her stumbling letting her fall when he released her to look in the fridge. “Stay!” He said sharply when she tried to rise and Doll froze staying in the all fours position she had landed in. She watched as he grabbed a plate and loaded it with some deli meats and cheeses before placing it on the floor in front of her. “Eat.” He commanded. Humiliation burning through her Doll at the offered food like a dog kneeling on the floor with Hiromu watching her intently the entire time. Suddenly she wished for his attention to be back on the damn TV show he had been so invested in. 

When her plate was cleaning Hiromu grabbed her hair, tilting her head back and pouring bottled water down her throat making her sputter and choke as it poured too quickly. 

“Follow me. On your knees.” Hiromu said leading Doll down the hallway towards what she guessed was the master bedroom. He led her into the bathroom telling her to lose the panties and climb into the tub. Doll waited anxiously, unsure if the goosebumps on her skin were from the cold or nerves as Hiromu took his time coming over to the side of the tub looking down at Doll with an undecipherable expression. She jerked her head away as he suddenly turned on the faucet making water cascade down over her face. He paid Doll no mind as he adjusted the water temperature to how he wanted it, then his hand darted out and grabbed her by the hair. Doll sputtered as he plunged her under the flowing water, choking as water went down her throat and she slammed her lips shut struggling against Hiromu’s hold, her fingernails digging into his wrists as she tried to free herself. Finally she had to suck in air, gagging as water went up her nose and her mouth opened as she tried to expel the liquid. After a few more seconds Hiromu pulled her out, looking down at her with a blank expression and then plunging her back under the water. He repeated the process several more times, Doll crying as her throat was raw from choking on the water, her lungs and stomach aching from swallowing too much. Her pleas for him to stop were ignored as his temper seemed to flare the more she begged.

“Did you really think you could run away on me?” Hiromu yelled. “To trick me. Lie to me? Did you think I was going to let you get away with that? Did you really think you were going to get away?” He plunged her back under the water, glaring as he watched her fight. “I will find you, no matter where you go. There is no escape. You belong to Bushi and you belong to LIJ.” In disgust he flung her away from him, twisting off the faucet and grabbing a towel drying off his arms and chest where he had gotten soaked by her struggles. 

Doll cried in the bathtub long after he left her, despair ripping through her as she realized the hopelessness of her plight. She was terrified Hiromu was going to return to inflict more punishment, and she didn’t think she could withstand another. Each had been worse than the last. She didn’t know what he wanted from her. She didn’t have anything to offer. Only her body. Doll paused at that thought as she wondered why he had made no move to use her sexually. She shook her head trying to rid her mind of that thought. She didn’t want him to do that. Bushi’s voice invaded her thoughts as she pulled her knees to her chest as she tried to drown it out. Maybe he was right, no one but him would want her. But the others wanted her she argued with herself. Maybe only because he told them to take her. Doll shook her head trying to shake him from her mind. Yet it kept whispering to her. Telling her how much trouble she was going to be in for not pleasing Hiromu. For not doing the one thing she was good for. She grabbed her hair in her hands pulling hard trying to distract herself with pain; to tell herself she was worth more than just her body. That no matter what Bushi said she had more to offer. 

When she looked up from her self-loathing she was once again caught off guard to see Hiromu standing over her with an amused smirk. He seemed to find her suffering entertaining and she could only imagine the sight she presented as she fought against those voices.

“Why haven’t you touched me?” Doll couldn’t help but ask him, her barriers broken as she tried to ascertain just what Hiromu was after from her. All anyone seemed to want from her was sex, so why wasn’t Hiromu seeking it? Was she failing? Was he going to report to Bushi that she couldn’t even arouse him? That he had no use for her? Doll’s mind whirled of the possible repercussions. 

“Am I supposed to?” Hiromu asked with that insolent smile of his. “Or do you want me to?” 

Doll was confused by the questioning, her emotional turmoil not letting her grasp what was happening. “I…I don’t know. Do you not want me?” Doll asked. “Everyone wants me. I don’t understand. Why are you not touching me?” 

“Maybe I will.” Hiromu said with a nonchalant shrug. “You’re gonna have to ask nicely though cause I can really do without. You’re not that great.” 

Again Doll was left a mess of confusion. Was this a trap? Was she supposed to ask? If she didn’t was he going to tell Bushi she had refused him? If she did was she going to be in trouble for asking for sex from another man? Yet he seemed to want her to give herself to his brothers. 

“Will you fuck me?” Doll asked hesitantly. “Please let me bring you pleasure.” Doll waited with bated breath terrified that he would accept, or that he wouldn’t. Finally Hiromu gave a slow nod of his head and told her to follow him to the bedroom. 

When she exited the bathroom he was naked, leaning back against the headboard.

“Come see if you can get me hard.” He said pointing at his semi erect cock. “Then I’ll decide if I’ll fuck you.” 

Doll put every bit of effort she had into sucking him, taking him deep in her throat as Bushi had taught her. He grew hard in her mouth making Doll risk a glance at his face, trying to discern if he was enjoying himself. After this night of horrors the last thing she wanted was for Hiromu to tell Bushi she had been bad. 

“Climb on me.” Hiromu said, interrupting her ministrations. Doll took him out of her mouth moving to straddle Hiromu and lowering herself on his cock as he watched her with the same detached expression he had worn most of the night. Lowering herself up and down on his cock he kept her captive in his gaze, and Doll was surprised when his fingers moved to her clit and she cringed hoping he wasn’t going to force her to cum. 

“Please don’t.” She pleaded getting a smirk in return. 

“Yes.” Hiromu said. “You’re going to cum all over me and then you’re going to clean me off and then we’re going to call Bushi to come get you because I really have no further use for you.”


	7. Desperado's Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Desperado decides to introduce himself to Doll

El Desperado watched her walk down the hallway of the hotel towards the room she shared with him. Bushi’s so called Doll. Sick fuck. Desperado smirked under his mask as he watched her unattended. It was such a rare occasion either Bushi or another of the Los Ingos weren’t on her ass. It almost seemed a shame to let such an opportunity pass. Stepping out of the doorway of his own hotel room Desperado slowly stalked towards the blissfully unaware woman. He couldn’t resist this chance. Her being hot and sexy as fuck was just icing on the cake. Desperado couldn’t pass up the opportunity to fuck with his friend. He and Bushi had a complicated friendship, one built on pissing each other off as much as it was hanging out together. They were close enough that Desperado knew all about Bushi’s relationship with Doll and he knew were he to succeed in fucking her that Bushi would be most displeased. And all of that anger would be directed towards Doll, which gave Desperado a thrill. Sure, Bushi was a sick fuck, but so was Desperado. It was part of why they got on so well. 

As she was sliding the card into the door, Desperado appeared behind her. His body pressed against her and he relished the way she tensed against him. 

“Bushi?” Doll asked, looking over her shoulder at him, surprised at his sudden reappearance. “I thought you had an interview to go to?” Desperado paused behind her as he realized Doll thought he was Bushi. Considering his options Desperado decided to roll with it, wondering exactly how angry Bushi would get at the thought that his perfect Doll couldn’t even tell him from another man.

“Don’t question me.” Desperado said. “Open the door and get on your knees.” He pushed her in through the door as soon as she unlocked it, narrowing his eyes at her as she hesitated in following his directive. Bushi had a lot of work left to do in training her he thought with a frown. 

“I’m tired Bushi. You kept me up all night. I told you I wanted to come take a nap.” Doll argued, crossing her arms petulantly across her chest. She didn’t understand why he was here wanting her again. He had just had her in the locker room. Had taken her repeatedly throughout the night. Bushi had seemed on board with her plan to come back to the room and get some much needed sleep. 

“How many times do I have to tell you that your body belongs to me?” Desperado asked stepping towards her. “I can use you whenever I want to; however many times that I want to. So I suggest you get naked and get on your knees before I get angry.” Doll hesitated a second longer, feeling confused by this suddenly aggressive Bushi. He seemed different. But she wasn’t looking to be punished again so she quickly stripped off her clothing and dropped to her knees, eyes flitting up to Bushi’s face as she waited for his instructions. 

Desperado saw the confusion on her face and knew he was going to have to adjust a bit or he was going to blow this before he got to have any fun. Or he could let her figure it out and talk her into fucking him anyways. Desperado mused over his options as his hands rested at the button of his pants. He wondered which scenario would land Doll in the most trouble. Deciding to keep the game up for a bit Desperado pulled out his cock, stepping forward to rub it along her lips.

“Get me nice and wet Doll. Then I’m going to fuck you and nut all over your face.” Desperado said pushing his cock into her mouth, grunting as her warmth enveloped him. Doll kept her mouth wide adjusting to try to take him at the angel Bushi preferred but he didn’t seem to care about that at the moment. Doll felt unbalanced. She thought she had just started making progress on Bushi’s idiosyncrasies and now he was throwing her a curveball. 

After a few moments of fucking her throat Desperado removed himself from her mouth and pulled her to her feet by her hair. Pushing her face down on the mattress Desperado wasted no time in burying himself inside her, raking his nails down her back and leaving a nice little reminder for Bushi to see. Doll cried out in pain as the fingernails dug into her skin, bucking wildly back against Bushi. 

“Scream for me.” Desperado growled thrusting deeply inside her as he leaned over, sinking his teeth into her shoulder making Doll scream out in pain as he broke through her skin before dragging his nails down her one last time. Yanking himself out of her pussy Desperado quickly flipped her over and knelt above her face, stroking his cock as cum shot over her cheeks and lips. 

Doll shook staring up at him with wide frightened eyes as his hand moved to clasp around her throat. 

“Do not wash that off. Do you understand me?” Desperado asked giving her neck a warning squeeze as she nodded frantically. “Do not redress. I want you to lay on this bed with your legs spread wide and wait until I return.” Desperado slipped his pants back on and exited the hotel room smiling as he imagined Bushi’s reaction when he returned to the hotel room to see his Doll looking utterly wrecked. 

The last thing Bushi expected to see when he walked into the hotel room he shared with Doll was her lying naked on the bed with legs spread wide. For a brief second, he allowed himself to hope that maybe she had seen the light and realized she was meant to be with him. Shaking his head in disgust at himself he took a closer look at her.

“What the hell is…”. Bushi came closer eyes narrowing as he looked at her face. As soon as he realized exactly what it was dried all over her face anger crashed over him making Bushi yank her by the hair until her body was flush with his chest. “Who was it?” He asked, voice deceptively calm. It took every bit of restraint he had to not wrap his hands around her throat and watch the life drain from her. Who did she think she was to mess around behind his back? And to be brazen enough to leave the evidence on her face. For another brief moment he thought about doing it. Who was going to stop him? Naito wasn’t around to ruin the moment. Bushi pushed away those dark thoughts, swallowing down the rage that wanted to consume him. 

Doll was once again thrown for a loop at Bushi’s questions. Why was he asking questions he knew the answer to?

“I don’t understand.” She sputtered as his fist tightened in her hair. “What do you mean? It was you Bushi.”

Bushi scoffed his laugh full of derision.

“Do you think I’m stupid? That I wouldn’t remember cumming all over your face?” Bushi asked mockingly. “You left me at the arena, when did I have time to do this?”

Doll frowned mind racing as she tried to figure out what game Bushi was playing with her now.

“You came back,”. Doll insisted. “Just as I was coming back to the hotel room you came up behind me. You had sex with me and came on my face. You told me not to wash it off.” As Doll spoke Bushi listened staring intently at her for any signs of deception. Doll continued rambling and when she mentioned his black and white mask it all clicked into place.

Bushi spun her away from him and looked at her back finding all the evidence he needed in the bite and scratch marks. Rage spurred through him as he realized what El Desperado had done.

“Go shower,”. He demanded feeling disgust at the thought of Desperado defiling his doll. Doll was still reeling in confusion as she hurried to do Bushi’s bidding leaving him to his thoughts.

A big part of him wanted to go find Desperado and show him exactly what happens to those that touch what belongs to him. A larger part, growing by the second, was furious with Doll. Deciding to deal with Desperado later Bushi waited for Doll to emerge from the bathroom. He laid his black leather belt as an ominous beacon at the end of the bed and took a seat in the corner chair.

He smirked as Doll exited and immediately saw the belt eyes widening in fright as they flitted to him.

“What did I do wrong?” Doll cried immediately recognizing the symbolism.

“You let another man fuck you without my permission.” Bushi responded simply stopping her protests with a raised hand. “Put it in your mouth and crawl to me.”

‘I didn’t sleep with anyone but you Bushi,” Doll protested shaking her head in denial of Bushi’s allegation. She didn’t understand why Bushi was doing this. It wasn’t like he needed an excuse to punish her. He seemed to do it whenever the whim struck him. Why was he making up excuses? Especially ones that didn’t make any sense.

“But you did my love,” Bushi said with a mocking smile. “Do you really expect me to believe that you are so stupid that you can’t tell the difference between me and El Desperado?” 

Doll frowned her mind racing back to her earlier encounter, re-thinking all the questions she had at the time. The difference in Bushi’s behavior that had thrown her of. She knew who El Desperado was, but wasn’t very familiar with him, but as she thought about the man she had lain with earlier she suddenly recollected his visage. She sunk down onto the corner of the bed, tears filling her eyes as she realized what she had done. 

“I’m sorry Bushi,” She pled. “I didn’t know. I promise I didn’t know. I would never. I…I thought he was you.” Looking at Bushi, Doll knew her pleas were falling on deaf ears. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” Bushi said coldly. With trepidation Doll slunk off the bed, falling onto her knees as she picked up the belt and placed it in her mouth. The cold leather was heavy on her tongue as she crawled across the hotel room floor to where her punishment awaited. 

“Tell me why I’m having to punish you.” Bushi said pulling the strap from her mouth. 

“Because I slept with someone who wasn’t you.” Doll said mechanically her eyes focused on the belt as Bushi causally stroked it through his hands.

“Because you fucked someone else without my permission.” Bushi corrected, waiting as Doll repeated the words. “And why else?”

Doll looked at him questioningly, not knowing what he was seeking.

“Because you were too stupid to know the difference between your boyfriend and another masked man.” Bushi supplied helpfully.

“You’re not my boyfriend,” Doll couldn’t help but refute, though she knew she had just dug herself deeper. 

“Then what am I?” Bushi asked giving her the rope to hang herself. 

“My captor, my kidnapper, my tormentor, my rapist, my abuser, my terror,” Doll spat. “Would you like me to go on?” 

“It’s a shame you feel that way Doll.” Bushi said with a sad shake of his head. “Everything you say might be true, but you brought it all on yourself. All you had to do was be mine and all of this unpleasantness could have been avoided. Instead you had to be a cunt who wanted to fuck the entire locker room except for me.” 

Bushi rose to his feet and towered over Doll, tapping her lightly on the shoulder with the leather belt. “Apparently I’ve been too lax in my training of you. How many times have I fucked you? How many times have you sucked my cock? I would think you would be able to tell the difference between my cock and another man’s. But have no worries. I will correct that deficiency. By the time I’m through with you, you’ll be able to identify my dick blindfolded.” Bushi moved to stand behind Doll. “Now bend over the chair and hold on tight love. I don’t plan on stopping until every fucking one of those marks Desperado left on you is covered with welts.”


	8. Broken Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's finally perfect. But is that what Bushi really wants?

“It’s a shame you had to misbehave right before I have to leave.” Bushi commented casually to Doll as he bound her arms together behind her back. Doll winced at the uncomfortable position as Bushi laced up the leather arm restraints. Her legs had already been strapped around the thighs with brace like contraptions. She had no idea what they even were. On her knees in the corner Doll wanted to scream at him, but could only imagine how much worse the punishment would get if she were to do so. Her legs were forced apart as a spreader bar was attached to her ankles and Doll fought fruitlessly to stop Bushi from putting a ball gag in her mouth. She had to settle for glaring up at him as he buckled it around the back of her head. “I’ve got something to keep you company while I’m gone. Maybe you’ll think twice about cumming without permission in the future.” Bushi said with that smile that sent chills through her. 

Doll struggled to see what he was doing as he moved around behind her, muffled pleas erupting when he placed mirrored box with an attached Hitachi wand between her legs. Bushi flicked it on and the hum of the vibrator filled the room. 

“You keep yourself up, you’ll be alright.” Bushi told her pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Once you get tired though, you’re going to be in for a hell of a night. Because once you go down those bindings on your legs are going to lock in place and you’ll be stuck. I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m really not.” He laughed as he walked out of the room leaving Doll with no clue as to how long he was going to be gone or when he would be back. 

She held herself up as long as she could, until her legs were shaking but eventually Doll had to lower herself, the intense vibrations immediately sending her into a tailspin of pleasure and Doll found herself rocking against the wand chasing the orgasm she was so rarely allowed to enjoy. Oh Bushi gave her plenty of them, but he had a tendency to ruin the moment for her, mocking her for cumming for the man she despised. Taunting her that he can make her come for him whenever he wished. But after a couple of orgasms the pleasure began to turn to pain, her sensitive pussy unable to handle the continued sensations and tears soon began to flow as she tried to pull off the wand to no avail, trapped in place just as Bushi had said. 

By the time Bushi made it home Doll was beyond feeling, slumped forward half passed out with drool leaking through her gag. He hadn’t anticipated leaving her this long, but really she did deserve whatever she went through for not following a simple rule. It really wasn’t that hard to ask for permission. She didn’t say a word as he pulled off the ball gag and removed her restraints stumbling as he pulled her to her feet.

“Look at you all flushed and satisfied. You look so pretty, making my dick hard.” Bushi said pulling her body against his. “Why don’t we go back to my bedroom and you can help me take care of that?”

“Okay Bushi,” Doll murmured following him obediently down the hallway, keeping a tight grip on his arm to keep herself steady. 

“I know your knees are probably sore from being on them all day, so I’m not gonna make you kneel.” Bushi said. “So lay down on the bed and open your mouth.” 

“Thank you Bushi,” Doll said climbing onto the bed and immediately settling into the requested position as Bushi stripped off his suit and climbed up to straddle her chest. He sighed in pleasure as he sunk into her mouth, Doll laying placidly as he plunged into her throat. When he was done with her mouth and slid down between her legs she obediently spread for him, her legs locking around his waist and hands moving to grip his shoulders how he liked her to. He didn’t even have to remind her to keep her eyes on him as he fucked her, but Bushi brushed off the odd behavior. She did have a very long day, so she was probably too tired to fight him. He was sure she would be back to her normal self in the morning. 

Unfortunately that wasn’t the case. Doll behaved perfectly, not one ounce of fight in her as she followed his every rule and specification to perfection, giving him no reason to be angry with her. The first two days Bushi was thrilled. She had finally been broken in and become his perfect woman. On the third day, Bushi began to think that maybe perfection wasn’t all it was made out to be. He was bored. She didn’t mouth off, didn’t have that fire in her eyes that let him know exactly what she thought of him. She didn’t do anything but what she was supposed to do or what he told her to do. Doll did exactly what he wanted, and suddenly Bushi didn’t think that was what he wanted any more. He missed punishing her for infractions so minute she didn’t even know she had done them. But he couldn’t even do that anymore because she was behaving so mechanically.

Returning to work Bushi was the first in the locker room, telling Doll to take up residence in her chair as he petulantly threw his stuff into his locker area before throwing himself down on the couch.

What did she do now?” Naito asked as he walked into the locker room with Evil to see Bushi glaring at Doll who was sitting quietly in her chair, eyes downcast at her hands. 

“Nothing.” Bushi said flatly. “She hasn’t done a fucking thing but what she’s supposed to.”

“So what’s the problem?” Evil asked. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Yes.” Bushi said with an aggravated huff. “But it’s boring. She’s done nothing but behave perfectly the past three days and I am bored out of my fucking mind.” He sneered in her direction receiving nothing but a dutiful smile in return. “How the hell am I supposed to punish her if she doesn’t do anything wrong?” 

“So she’s doing everything you want and you’re not happy?” Naito asked with a snort. “Bushi, I knew you were fucked up but this takes the cake man.” 

“Fuck off Naito.” Bushi snapped. “I didn’t realize it wouldn’t be very fun if she never messed up. Now what am I supposed to do with her? I don’t want a broken Doll.” 

“Then I guess you better figure out a way to unbreak her then.” Evil said tossing his bag onto to the bench giving Doll a considering look. “You could let me play with her in the dungeon.” He suggested.

“No!” Bushi said sharply. “I’ve told you Doll doesn’t go in the dungeon. Last I checked you preferred to break people in there, not fix them.” 

Evil grinned at Bushi. “If I break her bad enough, it just might make her unbroken.” 

“I don’t fucking care! I’m not letting you have my Doll in the dungeon. That’s final.” Bushi said adamantly. 

‘Whatever,” Evil said sullenly. “One of these days you’re gonna change your mind.” 

Bushi rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Doll in the corner. He was going to have to figure out a way to get her out of this funk and fast. Because she was going to drive him crazy with this behavior.


	9. Wandering Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doll's wandering takes her somewhere she never should have gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Punishment, mentions of blood, bdsm equipment and toys, explicit language, sexual content

Bushi was in rare form tonight. Nothing Doll did was right in his eyes and with each infraction he took great delight in humiliating her in front of his brothers as they lounged around Evil’s home. The only brother missing was the homeowner himself. Doll found it odd they were all hanging out in his home when it was clear he wasn’t here, but they all seemed quite comfortable and her opinions really held no weight with any of them. 

All evening she had been waiting hand and foot on the LIJ men, running back and forth between Evil’s kitchen and his bar to fill their plates and cups. When she spilled Hiromu’s drink on the floor, Bushi had forced her to lick it up, his foot on the back of her neck as the others laughed around her. Of course he didn’t see Naito sticking his foot out to trip her, thus making her spill. Not that he would have cared if he had. Doll was in the wrong no matter what. 

When she had seen her opening she had snuck away, needing just a few minutes peace away from Bushi and his prickly temperament. Finding respite in Evil’s kitchen Doll leaned against the counter wine bottle in hand. She wasn’t supposed to drink. Bushi hated when she did. But that didn’t stop her from taking long pulls of the red liquid and enjoying the buzz created. Her solitude didn’t last long unfortunately. 

“Doll!” Bushi bellowed, his voice echoing through the rooms of Evil’s halls. Panic spread through Doll. She wasn’t ready to go back to him. Not yet. She couldn’t listen to their taunts, take his punishments. Not yet. 

For a brief second she considered running. Running right out that kitchen door leading onto the patio and disappearing. Though she knew it was useless, she had no money, no identification and would end up on the streets thanks to Bushi and his friends. She couldn’t run. She was stuck. 

But that didn’t mean she couldn’t buy herself a bit more freedom, even if she had to pay the price later. Her eyes were drawn again to the door she had noticed several times this evening as she ran about serving the boys. A nondescript door with an ornate lock on it. With a shiny bejeweled key sitting right there on the counter. 

Hearing footsteps approaching Doll made a rash decision and bolted for the door, sliding in the key and sneaking through it, quickly letting it shut behind her. She breathed heavily teetering on the top of a stair case. Below was a room filled with dim lighting, and the sounds of muffled cries and grunting made its way to her ears. She couldn’t hear the noises from the kitchen making Doll assume the room as soundproofed. Despite the churning in her stomach warning her not to descend she headed down the stairs, her curiosity overwhelming her common sense. 

Every step she took screamed warning in Doll’s mind, telling her she didn’t want to know what was happening in this basement. How many times had Bushi threatened to send her to Evil’s? How often had she wondered what that meant? She had a feeling she was about to find out. 

As soon as Doll stepped onto the bottom step horror raced through her and she had to slap her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. The room was filled with equipment she had only seen on the internet; tables, chairs, benches, racks and crosses. A cabinet full of whips and chains lay open on the wall next to one with torturous devices Doll couldn’t name. 

What had her turning on her feet to run was none of this. Turns out Evil wasn’t out like she had assumed. There he stood over the prone body of a naked woman who had blood streaming down her body as she was strapped on an inverted table with clamps covering her most sensitive places as Evil plowed his cock down her throat. Even from across the room Doll could see the pain and misery on the woman’s face, see the tracks of tears on her cheeks. Scariest of all was the knife in Evil’s hand being dragged down the middle of her chest. 

Terror ripped through Doll and she spun around, hurrying on the steps. Going back to Bushi was better than witnessing this barbarism. She wasted precious seconds pulling at a handle that wouldn’t turn before realizing she needed the key to unlock it. A design feature insisted on by Evil so no one could escape the dungeon without a key. One of which was kept on his person at all times and the spare which Doll had possession of. 

The key shook in her hand as she tried to jab it in the hole. She nearly fainted with relief when she finally heard the click. Only she was stopped from opening the door by Evil’s large hand slamming down on the door. 

“Are we lost Doll?” Evil asked sinisterly, ripping the key from her hand and pressing her face into the wood of the door. 

“Let me go please,” Doll plead, trembling in Evil’s hold. She wanted nothing more than to get out of this hell. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize what was down here. I was just looking for some quiet.” 

“I don’t give a fuck about your excuses,” Evil growled beginning to pull her down the stairs. He wasn’t playing around with her. He knew it was only a matter of moments before Bushi realized his toy was in the dungeon with Evil and then his fun would be interrupted. Despite both keys being down here with him, Evil knew Bushi would get in. Hiromu was here as well and that little shit had somehow gotten a key to the dungeon and he would let the others in. 

Pushing Doll into the room Evil threw her over the first bench he came to and started strapping her down to it making Doll scream hysterically. Evil walked past his other plaything, slapping her harshly across the face as she sobbed around the panties he had shoved in her throat when he had been so rudely interrupted by Doll. 

“Shut up!” He spat before continuing on to his cabinet of paddles. Evil had just grabbed his chosen weapon, a thick wooden paddle with metal studs adorning the surface when the dungeon door pulled open. In seconds Bushi was down the stairs meeting up with Evil at the prone form of Doll. Evil’s lip hitched as he glared at Hiromu who had come down the stairs followed by Naito and Sanada. Hiromu simply smiled and shrugged, hopping up on the table next to Doll and watching with avid interest. 

"Let her go Evil,” Bushi said pulling at the leather straps holding Doll hostage. Evil’s hand shot out and he grabbed Bushi’s wrist, pushing him away from his equipment. 

“She needs to be punished.” Evil insisted raising the paddle he intended to use on Doll. 

“No.” Bushi said emphatically. 

“Goddamn it Bushi!” Evil yelled. “You know the fucking rules in my fucking house. You come in the dungeon, you get punished in the dungeon.” 

“Bushi please help me,” Doll cried struggling against the bindings that held her captive.

“She’s mine. I’ll punish her for wandering off.” Bushi argued with Evil though he made no move to touch Evil’s equipment again. 

“Maybe that’s why she’s always in trouble. You don’t know how to properly punish her.” Evil sneered. 

“Fuck you Evil!” Bushi shouted stepping up to the bigger man with fire flashing in his eyes. “I deal with her just fine.” 

“Sure you do, that’s why she’s in my dungeon.” Evil snapped right back giving Bushi a rough shove in the chest that had the smaller man reeling back. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Naito said loudly, stepping up and placing a hand on each man’s chest, pushing them apart. “That’s enough.” Naito turned to Bushi, placing his hands on his friend’s shoulders. 

“Bushi, you know Evil’s rules. Doll invaded his sanctuary. That can’t go unpunished.” Naito pointed out. 

“I don’t want him punishing her.” Bushi said firmly. “Look at that bitch.” He waved his hand towards Evil’s playmate. “I don’t want that happening to Doll. He’ll brutalize her.” 

When Naito turned to Evil with a pleading expression Evil knew he had lost. With a growl he threw his paddle on the ground and roughly stepped up to Doll ripping the straps open. Pulling her off the table by one arm Evil threw her at Bushi. 

“Take your bitch and get the fuck out of my dungeon.” Evil sneered. “Don’t come crying to me when you need my help straightening the cunt out.” 

Kicking the paddle out of the way Evil stalked towards his trapped victim. 

“Shame for you sweetheart, looks like you get to deal with my frustrations.” Evil told his captive as his brothers exited the dungeon. 

The first scream tore through her, getting cut off as the men closed the door behind them. 

“Bushi, this is getting to be a problem.” Naito told the masked man as they milled about the kitchen. “Evil was in the right and you know it.” 

“I know.” Bushi lowered his head, nodding in agreement with Naito. “I just… I couldn’t let him do it. She’s mine.” 

“You need to figure out how to fix this with Evil.” Naito said. “I’m getting real tired of fixing shit because of your little toy Bushi. You need to get your head on straight and decide how to make this work with all of us or I’m going to make you get rid of her.” 

“I understand.” Bushi said. “I’ll figure it out.”


	10. Rainmaker's Doll?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuchika Okada takes advantage of Doll's feelings for him and gets involved in her situation

Kazuchika Okada paused outside the locker room door of Los Ingobernables de Japon. His signature smirk lifted his lips as he stepped closer, listening to the words leaking through the less than soundproof walls. He tended to stay out of LIJ business given his occasional extracurricular activities with Naito and Sanada. But this was too good to pass up. What could he say? LIJ weren’t the only ones that liked to play games. While he had second hand knowledge of the entire fucked up situation with Doll he didn’t have the full story. He was also quite sure that Bushi didn’t know all the details of what had gone on between Doll and Okada before Bushi had gotten his claws in her. 

Given his conversations with both Naito and Sanada, Okada already knew Sanada was less than thrilled when he got stuck on babysitting duty as he called it. Unless he was getting something out of it Sanada would rather keep his distance. Sanada only put in effort out of loyalty to Bushi. So Okada was less than surprised with the argument leaking out into the hallway. One-sided though it was. Doll was wasting her time trying to get a rise out of Sanada. That man had ice in his veins. 

Sure enough in the middle of Doll’s tirade Sanada walked out of the locker room shutting the door in her face mid-sentence. Watching Sanada’s retreat Okada speculatively eyed the closed door. Doll was so rarely left alone; really it would be sacrilege to let this opportunity pass by unclaimed. Knocking on the door Okada waited patiently until the door slowly cracked open revealing the tear stained face of Doll. 

“Doll? Are you okay? I heard you arguing with Sanada.” Okada asked putting on his best concerned expression. 

“You know that’s not my name Kazu.” Doll muttered with a sniffle. 

“Oh, I understood that was how you wanted to be addressed now? Is that not correct?” Okada asked. He hid his smile as he saw a flash of defiance flicker in her eyes before it quickly died down. 

“No, you’re right. My mistake.” Doll said her shoulders slumping further. “What can I do for you Kazu?” Doll asked.

“I just wanted to say hello, it’s been a while and you’re so rarely unguarded.” Okada said. “Now I see you upset and I want to help. Can I come in?” 

“That’s not a good idea,” Doll said nervously glancing down the hallway. Sure Sanada had walked out on her, but he was unpredictable. He could come back at any time. The last thing she needed was for him to see her with Okada. 

“Just for a minute, I just want to talk. Or are you not allowed to have friends?” Okada taunted lightly. “I didn’t realize you were the kind of girl to let a man control you.” 

 

“I’m not!” Doll contested hotly though that was exactly what her situation was. “Then why are you afraid to speak with me?” Okada asked. He watched as Doll looked anxiously around the hallways before stepping back and ushering Okada into the LIJ locker room and quickly shutting the door behind him. Doll warily leaned against the door as she watched Okada surveying LIJ’s domain. She really should get him out of here, but she was so desperate to talk to someone she wasn’t thinking quite rationally. The fact that she was half in love with Okada played a role as well. Doll stared wistfully at the handsome IWGP Champion as he settled into a chair. Before her life had fallen into ruins Doll had thought there might be a chance for her and Kazu. They had flirted a lot and had planned to go out on a date once Kazu had a lull in his schedule. She had spent a lot of time with Kazu, could still remember the feel of his lips on hers, how his hands felt on her body. They had never been fully intimate, but had come very close. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered the pictures she had sent to him. She had never sent those types of pictures to anyone before, but Kazu had talked her into it saying he needed something to get him through the lonely nights on the road. Doll wondered if he still had those pictures. She also wondered what he thought of her sudden disappearance from his life. The day after Kazu left for an extended tour in the United States was the day her life fell apart. Bushi returned from his own tour with the rest of Los Ingobernables, and by the time Kazu had returned Doll was firmly entrapped by Bushi. Once Bushi had made it very clear to Kazu that she belonged to him, Kazu had backed off. Barely even looked at her anymore. She wondered what had changed to make him care now. “So what happened Doll?” Okada asked bluntly. “I go away for a few weeks and when I return you’re shacked up with Bushi of all people.” Doll lowered her head staring at the ground as tears welled in her eyes, his accusation cutting through her like a knife. “I thought we were going somewhere and I come home to find my girl with not just another man but an Ingos. And everyone knows what the Ingos are into. Tell me Doll, are you spreading your legs for all of them?” Okada asked derisively, hiding his smile as he watched her breakdown, shoulders shaking as she sobbed. “You don’t understand Kazu!” Doll cried slumping onto the bench across from Okada. She flinched when he moved beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder before melting into him as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. “Tell me,” Okada cajoled. As the dam broke and Doll sobbed out her story through every last detail Okada found himself reluctantly impressed by the measures undertaken by Los Ingobernables to completely ensnare Doll in their trap. While close with his Chaos brethren Okada was pretty sure that not a single one of them would be onboard were he to want to venture down a similar path. Yet the entire LIJ stable had stepped up to get Bushi what he wanted and continued their actions to ensure Doll stayed his until he became bored of her. That was loyalty he could admire. “They can’t do that to you Doll.” Okada murmured into her hair when she had finally run out of words, breathing heavily into Okada’s chest as she clung to his shirt. “It’s not right.” “I have no choice Kazu,’ Doll sniffled. “Do you think I would be here if I did? I would have run far away if I could. I’m stuck. I have nothing.” Finally the opening he needed had appeared. “What if…” Okada trailed off heaving a heavy sigh and loosening his arm around her. “What if someone were to help you?” He said quietly keeping his face turned away so she couldn’t see the smile he couldn’t hide as he heard her hopeful inhale. “Would you?” Doll asked scared to hope. Okada could be the key to her getting free from Bushi’s trap. He was rich and powerful, possibly the only one she could turn to. Okada kept quiet as Doll waited anxiously her eyes steady on him as he made a big show of contemplating her request. “I don’t know.” Okada heaved out a frustrated breath. “I want to. I know what they’re doing to you is wrong. But, I’m friends with Naito and Sanada. Friendly enough with the rest of them. I don’t want to betray my friends or cause problems with my co-workers.” Doll folded in on herself again as her hopes were dashed once again. “What they’re doing to me is wrong Kazu. Illegal. Now you know what is happening you’re just going to turn your back? Let them continue? See me every day knowing what is going on behind closed doors?” Doll asked angrily. “I don’t deserve this Kazu. You have the ability to help me. Are you going to do nothing?” Okada slowly nodded, pretending to contemplate her words. “You’re right. You don’t deserve it. But I have to think about it.” He said. “Thank you thank you thank you!” Doll exclaimed throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Of course that was the moment Bushi and Sanada happened to return, Bushi pulling up short as he took in the scene before him. “See Seiya?” Bushi hissed. “This is exactly why she’s not to be left alone.” 

Sanada shrugged and rolled his eyes pushing past Bushi and into the locker room. He was getting tired of Bushi thinking he was his personal lap dog. “Maybe you should teach her not to be such a cunt.” Sanada suggested as he dug through his duffle bag. “Then I wouldn’t have to leave to prevent myself from strangling her.” Okada had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at Sanada’s proclamation, disentangling himself from Doll’s arms before brushing past Bushi and out the door, making sure to flash a taunting grin at the masked man on his way out. “What the fuck was he doing in here?” Bushi snapped the second the door closed, his fists clenching as he fought against his urge to wrap his hands around her throat. His mind was yelling at him to do it. Sanada certainly wasn’t going to stop him. Bushi glanced over at Sanada who had kicked back on the couch and had his eyes closed with his headphones in. “We were just talking. I wasn’t doing anything wrong.” Doll defended herself bringing Bushi’s attention back to her. She flinched back at the look on his face quickly getting to her feet and backing away as Bushi stalked towards her. “You know better than to run from me Doll,” Bushi said quietly his voice eerily calm. “Come here and take your punishment like a good girl.” Doll hurriedly shook her head no, casting a pleading glance towards Sanada who was now looking at his phone having received a text message. She ran out of room to retreat her back hitting the wall while Bushi’s hand reached up to encircle her throat. His hand closed tightly making Doll gasp as she tried to breathe, her head getting light as her oxygen ran out. “Bushi!” Sanada called sharply making Bushi release her throat to turn and look at him as Doll nearly cried in a combination of relief and shock. Sanada was the last person she expected to step in on her behalf. “I’ve got something you might want to see.” Sanada said with a smirk in Doll’s direction that had her stomach turning. Anything that amused Sanada concerning her definitely didn’t bode well for her. Sanada held his phone out to Bushi who took it and stared at the message Sanada had received burning rage starting to consume him. “Do you want to tell me why Okada has naked pictures of you?” Bushi asked turning slowly to face Doll after tossing Sanada back his phone. Doll paled, her eyes flitting between Bushi and Sanada, never seeing Bushi’s fist coming as pain exploded across her face. Doll dropped to the floor, grabbing her throbbing cheek as Bushi yanked her back to up by her neck with a snarl, pinning her to the wall and pressing his forearm to her windpipe. “Fucking answer me!” Bushi shouted driving his fist into her stomach making the air whoosh out of her as she dangled helplessly in his grasp. A second blow to the stomach had her almost throwing up, tears streaming from her eyes. “They were before I met you!” Doll gasped out as Bushi slapped her across the face. “Bullshit,” Bushi spat. “If I hadn’t just walked in on you practically in his lap I may believe you.” He sneered removing his arm and letting her fall to the floor in a heap. Bushi’s booted foot struck out catching Doll in the chest and again into her ribs. “Please Bushi, I’m sorry,” Doll begged scrambling to her knees and grabbing Bushi’s thighs pleading with him to stop hitting her. “I sent those to him a long time ago. There’s nothing going on, I swear.” Bushi glared down at her grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up at him. “I want to believe you Doll.” Bushi cooed softly. “But you’re such a lying whore I don’t know if I can.” He tapped his knuckles painfully on her cheek making Doll once again cry out. “If I hadn’t heard about your behavior with Sanada earlier then I may be inclined to believe you. Instead I’m wondering just how long you’ve been fucking Okada behind my back?” “I’m not!” Doll screamed. “I’m not Bushi. How could I? I’m never alone. When am I supposed to be fucking Kazu? One of your goddamn dogs is always with me.” Her use of the man’s nickname further enraged Bushi making him lash out with a backhand that split Doll’s lip making blood pour down her face. “Seems you have all kinds of opportunities. Sanada apparently wanders off all the time.” Bushi growled as his fist tightened around her throat cutting off her air supply. “Watch it Bushi,” Sanada warned. “Keep me out of your little domestic squabble. Not my fault you can’t control your woman.” “If you hadn’t thrown a tantrum he wouldn’t have been in here with my girlfriend.” Bushi spat at Sanada who rose to his feet anger hardening his face as he crossed the room towards Bushi. “I suggest you revise your fucking attitude before I punch in your fucking face.” Sanada seethed into the smaller man’s face. “I’m going to walk out of here because I love you but if you talk to me like that again I’m gonna hurt you.” Bushi breathed deeply struggling to get the reins on his temper as he watched one of his best friends storm out of the locker room, the door slamming loudly in his wake. “This is all your fault.” Bushi snapped at Doll pulling her to her feet by her throat and throwing her backwards into the wall making her scream in pain as her body hit. “I can’t fucking think with you. You’re making me crazy and now you’re making me fight with my brother.” Pulling her away from the wall Bushi straddled Doll pulling her hands above her head and pinning her wrists in one hand as he moved to kneel between her legs. “Now be a good girl and spread your legs for me.” 

 

*** A tension filled week passed and Naito was about at the end of his rope with Sanada and Bushi. Sanada was still pissy about Bushi’s attitude while Bushi still carried said attitude, continuing to get on Sanada’s case about leaving Doll alone and leaving her vulnerable to Okada. Bushi was pricklier as he had to leave Doll at home alone while she recovered from his outburst earlier in the week. It lead to tempers flaring, and more than once Naito had to step between the two volatile men and frankly he was getting tired of it. Hiromu was trying to play peacemaker only to get snapped at with every effort while Evil was leaning towards Sanada’s side and getting rather irritated with Bushi’s constant bitching. “That’s enough Bushi!” Naito snapped when Bushi entered the locker room immediately glaring at Sanada with a sneer. “I’m done with this. If Doll is going to cause problems in my stable, she’s got to go. We never had these problems until she came along.” “You can’t take her away Naito,” Bushi protested angrily fixing his glare on Naito. “She’s mine. I love her” “And that’s fine. You want to keep her? Get off our fucking case. Sanada doesn’t owe you anything. None of us do. We help you with Doll because she’s what you want and she makes you happy. But we are not obligated to do a damn thing for you. So, pull your head out of your ass; apologize to Sanada and deal with what you’re really pissed off about: Okada.” Naito yelled. “I’m not tolerating this anymore. Get her in line or get rid of her.” Bushi deflated, his anger leaving him as Naito pointed out the crux of his problem. He was ignoring the Okada situation by fixating on Sanada. The situation wasn’t helped by Okada egging him on at every turn. Coupled with the fact that he couldn’t believe Doll when she told him that she hadn’t had sex with the champion. It was one thing to turn her over to his brothers for a bit of fun, but it made him physically ill to think of anyone else touching what was his. “I’m sorry.” Bushi said to Sanada after a few tense moments. “I’ve been a dick and I’m sorry. I let Okada in my head and I took it out on you.” Sanada accepted his apology with an incline of his head. “And Naito’s right.” He said to the rest of them. “You don’t owe me anything and I’ve been taking advantage of you. It’s not right for me to expect you to keep a constant watch on my girl. Or to get upset when you leave her side. It was wrong of me and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have to worry about her trying to run away at this point. It’s my failure to make her see she belongs to me. That failure will be rectified.”


	11. Dungeon Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil finally gets Doll in his dungeon

Despite his emphatic refusal to Evil as the days wore on Bushi found himself considering Evil’s suggestion. He had worked so damn hard to get Doll to be perfect and now that she was he couldn’t stand it. She didn’t do anything wrong. No backtalk, no mistakes, nothing. It was hard to punish someone who didn’t do anything. As much as he thought that was what he wanted reality was not quite as rosy as he had hoped. He wanted his fiery Doll back. The one who argued and railed against him, maintaining that stubborn streak that infuriated him. 

After another week of the perfect Doll Bushi couldn’t take it anymore. He had turned to Evil and asked for his help in getting his old Doll back. That was how they had ended up with Doll in Evil’s dungeon. Now Bushi was wondering if he had made the right choice.

“Don’t be so rough. There can’t be any marks.” Bushi said stepping forward and placing his and on Evil’s forearm, stilling the leather whip in the big man’s hand. Evil shot him a withering glare and ripped his arm free. 

“Step back and let me do what I do.” Evil said glaring at Bushi until he stepped back, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Evil once again flay the whip against Doll’s flesh making a scream tear through her. Evil’s had to abruptly halt his next hit as Bushi stepped between him and Doll, his hands running over her marred flesh like a mother hen. 

“You’re going to scar her,” Bushi complained. Sure he had used the belt on Doll many times, but it had never left deep marks like this.

Evil took a deep breath, forcing himself to remember that he really didn’t want to murder his brother as he interfered in his business.

“I have never left scars on anyone.” Evil said flatly. “You brought her to me. You asked me to fix her. Let me do it.” 

“But…” Bushi protested.

“Get the fuck out of my dungeon Bushi,” Evil shouted losing his patience. “I’ll deliver her when I’m done.” 

Bushi wanted to argue further but looking at Evil he knew it was pointless. He had asked Evil to help fix her. He was going to have to step back and trust his brother. With one last lingering look at his prized possession, Bushi left the dungeon and Evil’s home. 

***

Evil grumbled to himself, taking a few moments to get himself back in the proper frame of mind for what he was doing. It was dangerous for everyone involved if he let his emotions overtake him in the dungeon. Bad things happened when he was unhinged. He had been looking forward to this for a long time. Knowing eventually that Bushi was going to reach a point where he needed Evil’s assistance to do things he didn’t have the stomach for. Since the first time she had been to his home and unknowingly stumbled upon him mid-scene with one of his subs he had wanted to get her down here. Completely at his mercy. She had been so wide-eyed and terrified. It turned him on beyond belief. And now she was broken and he got to fix her. 

Slapping the handle of the whip against his palm Evil moved to stand in position behind Doll. 

“Now that we’re all alone princess the fun can finally get started.” Evil said grinning at Doll’s whimper. “Bushi doesn’t have the stomach to do what needs to be done. He loves you in his sick little way. He’s too worried about messing up your pretty little figure. I have no such hang-ups.” He flicked the whip lightly, hitting her across the shoulder blade. Tossing the whip to the floor Evil moved to stand in front of Doll running his critical gaze over her suspended form. She was suspended with nylon ropes for the moment, no more than an inch off the ground, arms and legs spread wide leaving her utterly vulnerable to everything he wished to do to her. “By the time I’m through with you you’re going to be begging for what Bushi does to you. Because it’s going to seem like a picnic compared to what’s about to happen.” 

Moving over to his cabinets Evil pulled out a Hitachi wand turning to hold it up for Doll’s inspection. 

“I believe you’re quite familiar with one of these aren’t you?” He asked the panic that immediately sprung to her eyes had his dick hardening. “It’s what broke you wasn’t it? Too many orgasms for the Doll?” He taunted walking towards her with the wand and spawn of rope. Pressing the wand between her legs Evil masterfully tied the ropes to hold it tight against her pussy and flicked on the switch. Doll struggled helplessly against her bonds as the familiar sensations vibrated through her body, her mind darting back to that night where Bushi had left her for hours with the wand tormenting her through orgasm after orgasm.

“Bushi’s not here anymore so I’m not fucking around with the baby whip anymore.” Evil said conversationally as he perused his collection of whips. “I have a feeling I’m not going to get to play with you in here anymore so I’m going to make the most of this opportunity.” Pulling out his dark purple 12plait cat o’nine whip Evil returned to Doll’s side, letting her get a good long look at what was about to be tearing into her flesh. 

“Five orgasms and I’m done with the whip.” He said before moving behind her. 

“Evil! No, please.” Doll protested. “I can’t. Not five times. Not while you’re hurting me. It won’t happen.” She begged hoping to reach an inner kindness she was altogether uncertain he possessed. But there was no way she would be able to orgasm while he was abusing her. She found no pleasure in pain. Her fears were realized when he laughed darkly the sound sending chills through her. 

“It’s amazing what the body can do, Doll.” Evil said. “The longer it takes you to reach lucky number five, the longer I get to torment you. Just think of that, I’m sure you’ll find a way to meet my demand.” She gasped as Evil pushed the button on the controller in his hand switching the vibrations on the wand to high before he placed it in his pocket. He stood watching her squirm for several minutes moving around her body in slow circles as he made note of every cue her body made, every sound, every twitch as she came for the first time against the wand. He wasn’t familiar with the way she came, so he needed to learn how she looked right before she orgasmed. 

“There’s a freebie.” He said walking back behind her. “You can thank me for that later.” 

“I’m not thanking you for anything.” Doll spat breathing heavily as she came down from her high, the intense vibrations already making her burn again. 

“See if you had displayed this fire with Bushi you wouldn’t have ended up in here with me,” Evil tsked. “Makes me think you’re playing games with my brother and he is not going to like that.” 

Doll stubbornly closed her mouth, refusing to rise further to his bait a whimper passing through as her body began to shake, eyes closing as another orgasm started to build inside her. Just as she succumbed to the pleasure the whip was brought down on the small of her back each of the nine tails lashing her ripping a scream from Doll as pain like she had never experienced tore through her body. The pain hadn’t even begun to fade before Evil brought the whip down twice more in quick succession each strike hitting a different spot on her body. 

Doll shook her head against the pain, tears streaming down her face as her body rocked she screamed when the whip landed over the back of her thighs repeatedly.

“C’mon honey you gotta focus,” Evil taunted. “You’re never gonna cum if you can’t concentrate. Then Bushi is going to be mad at me for fucking up his toy.” 

“I’m not a toy.” Doll said through gritted teeth. “He loves me.” He had to. For everything she was going through. For everything he and every one of his disgusting friends did to her, he damn well better love her with every fiber of his being. 

“If he loves you, why is he letting me do this to you?” Evil asked, sensing a crack in her veneer. “You think someone who loves you would let you be hurt likes this.” He brought the whip down sharply on her shoulder blades to emphasize his point, smiling as he watched her body quake as the vibrations from the wand brought her closer to orgasm without her even realizing it. 

“He wouldn’t do all this if he didn’t love me!” Doll panted bracing herself for the next blow.

“Really?” Evil asked slapping the whip over the back of her calves making her screech. “The man who loves you shares you with his four brothers whenever the whim strikes him. Time and time again he’s let us fuck you however we wish. Do to you whatever we desire. Does that sound like love?” A quick flick of his wrist had the whip flaying across her back again as he continued. “Did he ever do anything to Desperado for fucking you? No? What about Okada? We can’t forget you let Okada have your pussy too. Did Bushi ever do anything to either of them for fucking the woman he loves?” Doll sobbed as Evil’s words battered her psyche. 

Evil came up behind her, pressing himself against Doll’s enflamed ass, pushing the handle of the whip inside her cunt making her cry loudly at the intrusion. 

“Is that what you want? To imagine how much he must love you to put you through this?” Evil hissed in her ear, thrusting the handle deeper into her. “Is that how you get through your day? Is that what you’re going to think when I’m fucking you? How much Bushi loves you to let me put my dick in your beat down and broken body? When you’re cumming all over my cock are you going to be thinking of him?” This time Doll’s cry was of surprise and pleasure as she came out of nowhere, Evil grinning against her neck as she came all over his whip.

Pulling it out slowly Evil moved around to her front holding the whip glistening with her juices to her lip.

“You made a mess all over my whip. Clean it up.” He commanded shoving it into her mouth making her choke as she struggled uselessly against the intrusion. “So was that orgasm for me or Bushi?” He asked pushing the handle in further. “Did you cum when I was talking about fucking you or when I asked if you were going to be thinking about Bushi?” He pulled out the handle looking expectantly to her for an answer with none forthcoming.

With a shrug Evil raised the whip bringing it down across her breasts ripping yet another wail from Doll. 

“You still owe me three.” He said.


	12. Doll's Prescipice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bushi returns home from a long road trip to find Doll not in compliance with his rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Noncon relationship, fat shaming, degradation, body shaming, manipulation

As the sunlight creeped in through the blinds in her room, a sense of dread washed over Doll as she woke from her slumber. He was coming home today. For two glorious weeks he had been gone. She had barely heard from him which had been a blessing, allowing her to pretend to be somewhat normal. He never told her what time he would come strolling in, meaning Doll had to get up and moving to make herself presentable to his exacting standards. 

Pushing back the covers Doll heaved a sigh and sat up. She was dreading his arrival. She always did, but more so this time as she knew she was going to be in trouble the second he walked through the door. Given that she had gained five pounds since he left and hadn’t done her mandatory work out every morning Doll was certain she was in for a world of hurt when Bushi graced her with his presence. She wasn’t quite sure why she put herself in these positions; it would be so much easier for her to comply with his demands, but she did. She had a stubborn streak she couldn’t quell when it came to Bushi and his stupid rules. 

After making herself some breakfast and cleaning up the kitchen Doll headed down the basement stairs towards the gym. After two weeks she was not in the mood to resume a grueling workout, but knew it was in her best interests to do so. Stretching out her limbs Doll stared blankly at the wall, heaving a sigh as the knot in her stomach increased in size, her body tensing with every passing second as she waited for Bushi’s arrival. 

Once her workout was completed, she was showered and fully made up, dressed to Bushi’s specifications; Doll wandered aimlessly through the pristine house. Every chime of the clock in the foyer signaling a passing hour had her anxiety ratcheting up, every noise making her jump. The sounds of cars passing down the street had her hurrying to the front door ready to greet Bushi. 

As the hours passed and there was no sign of Bushi her anxiety slowly began churning into anger. She ate her meals and cleaned up her messes, making sure there wasn’t a stray crumb to be found. Her makeup was touched up countless times knowing if there was one imperfection Bushi was likely to lose it on her. Yet he never showed. As the sun sank in the sky and shadows filled the home it remained empty save for herself. 

Standing before the mirror in her bathroom Doll angrily muttered to herself as she removed the flawless makeup on her face, tossing her pristine dress in a ball in the corner and climbing into the hot shower. All day she had been on pins and needles for a man who couldn’t be bothered to show up. Hot tears mixed with the water spray as she cried in anger and frustration over the man who had no consideration for her feelings on any matter. She was mad that she was crying over him when he didn’t deserve her tears. Mad at herself for letting him upset her. By this point she felt like she should be numb, immune to his little games. Yet they still affected her as much as they had from day one. He was in her head and Doll didn’t know how to get him out. 

All night she tossed and turned in her bed, every creak of the house making her tense up, sure Bushi had finally arrived home. The sun crept back up, sending a rosy glow throughout her room, Doll’s head pounding from a lack of sleep, her eyes bleary as she stumbled from bed mindlessly falling into a familiar pattern. Breakfast, dishes, gym, shower, makeup, hair, dress. A familiar rote. In the back of her mind her anger at Bushi festered, irritation growing by the second as the day stretched with no arrival. 

The front door finally opened as she was cleaning up her lunch dishes, her back stiffening as she heard his arrival. Drying her hands on a dish towel Doll carefully hung it back on the designated hook and turned to slowly face him as he came up behind her. 

His hands came to her waist and pulled her to his body, Doll immediately struggling, shrugging him off and moving away. 

“Don’t touch me!” She spat glaring at him. 

“Excuse me?” Bushi asked his eyes narrowing in warning. 

“I said, don’t touch me.” Doll repeated. “You think you can leave me waiting all day and night for you to come home, never bothering to let me know you aren’t coming home and then come here and touch me?” 

Bushi laughed incredulously, amazed at Doll’s gall.

"I’m sorry I didn’t realize I had a wife.” He smiled without mirth. “I don’t answer to you Doll. I own you. You don’t get to say no. Now get your ass over here and greet me properly.” 

Her immediate refusal sent spikes of rage coursing through Bushi’s veins, his fists clenching, lip jumping in a sneer. Taking a deep breath to calm himself Bushi ran a critical eye over Doll, noticing little imperfections that were unacceptable and not helping his anger issues. 

“You look like shit.” Bushi snapped. “I graciously leave you alone for two weeks and I come home to a fat slob?” 

Doll recoiled in hurt, her hands automatically smoothing over her waist. Sure she had put on a couple pounds, but surely Bushi was crossing the line calling her fat? It couldn’t be that noticeable. Her self-reflection was halted as Bushi grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her down the hall not stopping until they were in her bedroom before the full length mirror in the corner. As Doll trembled in his grip Bushi methodically ripped her garments from her body until she was standing nude before him. 

With terrified eyes she watched Bushi in the reflection, his brown eyes cruel as he stared back. 

“Look at yourself.” Bushi sneered. “You’re disgusting.” His hands reached around to grab the non-existent fat around her waist, pinching the skin and pulling at it. “Why would I even want to fuck you? You look like a little pig.” 

Tears filled Doll’s eyes as she stared in the mirror, her mind playing tricks on her as she saw the fat Bushi was so disgusted by in his fingers. 

“And look at your face” Bushi snarled releasing her stomach and moving to grip her chin. “You look like a whore.” His covered her face with his free hand, dragging it through the tears and smearing her make-up. “You can’t even do your makeup properly.” 

Doll’s shoulders heaved, her anger drained from her body as he battered her confidence, Bushi picking apart every inch of her as she stood there and took it; from her makeup to her clothing choices (ignoring the fact he picked out all her clothes) to her weight. She cried out as his fingers moved to her ass grabbing handfuls of the fleshing and squeezing harshly. 

“How am I supposed to want to fuck this disgusting body? What use do you have for me now?” Bushi asked shoving her away from him and making her fall into the mirror. It was only by grace of quick reflexes that she caught herself on the wall and didn’t smash through the mirror. With a final sneer in her direction Bushi turned his back and headed out of the room. 

“No!” Doll yelled pushing off the wall and falling to her knees, desperately reaching out to wrap her arms around Bushi’s legs. “No, please don’t leave me Bushi. Please!” She begged. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m ugly. I’m sorry I got fat. Please! I’ll fix it. I promise I’ll make you want me again.” 

Bushi slowly turned around, keeping his face impassive as he stared down at Doll. This was working better than he thought. He hadn’t expected such a vehement reaction, especially given her earlier anger. The silence stretched interminably, Doll shifting anxiously as she slowly released Bushi’s legs staring up at him with tear filled eyes. 

Without a word he turned and left, Doll throwing herself on the ground and crying as he walked out on her, feeling as if her very world was being torn from her. 

She was confused by her own reaction, having thought the day Bushi grew tired of her would be the happiest of her life. Instead pure abject terror had raced through her at the thought of Bushi making her leave. Of never seeing him again. Of being alone.


	13. Evil's Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil gets a toy of his own to play with, with Doll's help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit content, kidnapping, sexual abuse, rape, implied rape

Los Ingobernables’ locker room was quiet. A rare occasion indeed. An insane night out the night before had them all nursing hangovers and desperately seeking sleep and quiet. Lights were out and only the sounds of breathing could be heard. Hiromu was face down in the middle of the floor, his head cradled in his arms, hair a wild rat’s nest. Naito was leaning back on a folding chair two legs off the floor with his head resting against the wall baseball cap pulled down over his face. Sanada had claimed the lone couch, his long frame stretched across it feet crossed at the ankles and propped up on the arm. His hair was hanging down over his eyes with hands resting on his stomach. Bushi was maskless sitting on the floor against the couch, his head on the cushion by Sanada’s feet mouth open with a little bit of drool leaking out the corner of his lips. 

Then there was Evil. Back to the wall near a corner of the room, sunglasses on and arms crossed over his chest as it rose and fell with his steady breathing. Next to him was a cage covered with a black velvet cover. Inside the cage was Doll. Forced to kneel inside with her thighs bound to her calves, arms behind her back encased in binding sleeves and a ball gag in her mouth that stretched her lips grotesquely. She kept her whimpers to herself knowing any sound from her was going to result in trouble she didn’t want to be in. Not after what Bushi had allowed Evil to do to her. 

A shudder racked through Doll’s frame as she thought about Evil’s torture. It had been several days since that night of torment and she still bore the marks both mentally and physically from his abuse. When Evil had finally allowed Bushi to return and collect her, she couldn’t even walk. Her throat was raw and voice was hoarse from screaming and Evil’s use. She could barely beg Bushi to never let Evil near her again. Yet here she was again with the psychopath sitting right next to her little cage, his mere presence oppressive and overbearing. Though she couldn’t see him, she felt him. Right down to her bones. 

The minutes ticked by as Doll shuffled in her cage attempting the impossible task of getting comfortable. Tears streaked her cheeks as pain radiated through her body. When a timid knock sounded at the locker room door Doll froze. If she drew attention to herself the stable was going to be furious with her. 

She heard stirring in the room, grunts of displeasure making themselves known as the men were woken. 

Naito’s chair fell to all fours jarring his body and making him curse and glare balefully at the door as he pushed to his feet. 

“You good Bushi?” Naito asked stepping over Hiromu’s prone body as he made his way to the door. Receiving an affirmative answer from the now masked man Naito pulled the door open staring at the two women darkening their doorway. He recognized one of them, she worked the front desk at the arenas, directing people where the needed to be. The other one was a mystery he wouldn’t mind unravelling. Naito’s lip hitched into a smirk as he took his time perusing her from head to toe. 

“Apologies Naito-sama.” The receptionist apologized with a bow of her head. “Niko-san is a friend of Doll-san and is looking for her. 

Hearing Doll’s name Bushi sat up straight meeting Naito’s gaze as he turned his head to look at his friend before returning his attention to the women. 

“I’m looking for Emi.” Niko said with a frown. “You said you would take me to see Emi. I don’t know who Doll is.” 

“Doll is Emi.” The receptionist replied. “They call …”

“That’s enough.” Naito said sharply. “You can go now. We’ll deal with her.” He watched as she scurried off before looking back at Niko. 

“So you’re a friend of Doll’s?” He asked. “I didn’t know she had any. Never mentions them.” 

“Why do you keep calling her Doll? Her name is Emi.” Niko said with a frown. 

“She prefers to be called Doll now.” Naito said firmly. “And she’s not here.” 

“Don’t give me that crap. I know she’s here. That lady already said she was here.” Niko argued. “Why are you trying to hide my friend?”

Naito rolled his eyes and huffed an aggravated breath. 

“She’s not in here. I think she’s out walking the halls.” He responded. “Let me take you around so you don’t get lost. If we don’t run into her I’ll bring you back here and you can wait with me until she shows up.” 

The door closed behind them and Bushi pushed to his feet, stretching out his limbs as he fastened his mask properly before moving over to the cage. Tossing the cover off Bushi kneeled down to Doll’s eye level. 

“Niko a friend of yours?” Bushi asked and Doll hesitantly nodded, fearing his reaction. “You never told me about her. Or that she would be nosy enough to show up to your former employer looking for you.” 

Doll mumbled against the ball gag casting pleading eyes at Bushi to allow her to explain. She looked frantically at Evil as he rose to his feet, reaching for the cage latch that was closest to him. Evil grabbed her by the ponytail yanking her out of the cage, making her knees get scraped and torn up as he pulled her along the metal wiring. 

Pushing her face down on the floor Evil unlaced the arm bindings and tossed them to the side before grabbing the scissors Sanada offered to him and slicing through the tape binding her legs. Doll nearly wept in relief as her limbs were freed wincing as Evil put his heavy boot on her back as he unstrapped the ball gag. 

“Talk. Now.” Bushi said as Evil pulled her back into a kneel. 

Evil moved to the couch, pushing Sanada’s feet out of his way and slumping into the corner as Sanada grumbled at him. He glared at the still sleeping Hiromu jealous how the man seemed able to sleep through anything. Anything that is but Naito’s foot in his ribs. Hiromu groaned as Naito kicked him, swiping out at the leader’s foot as Naito jumped back laughing. Hiromu moved out of the middle of the floor, leaning against the couch between Evil and Sanada’s legs while yawning widely. 

“She’s a friend from school.” Doll said quietly answering Bushi’s earlier question. She looked at the floor, not wanting to look at Bushi, scared of what she might find. “We lose touch for a bit and then she’ll track me down. I didn’t tell her I worked here. I promise Bushi! I don’t know how she found me.” 

“Tell me about her. Is she going to cause problems?” Bushi said.

“Bitch sounds like she needs a good backhand.” Evil mutter grouchily. 

“I told you. We knew each other in high school. We were really close for a year, but then she got moved to another foster home and we lost touch.” Doll said. “She came back after she was released from the system. She lived with me while I attended university. I was all she had.” 

“So what you’re telling me is you have this friend you neglected to mention to me, who just so happens to be almost unhealthily attached to you? And you didn’t feel this necessary to impart?” Bushi snapped.

“Like you’re one to talk about unhealthy attachments.” Doll snapped right back screeching as Bushi grabbed her by the hair yanking her to her feet and pushing her against the wall. Hand on her throat he began tightening it when there was a quick knocking on the door. 

“Coming in.” Naito called, pausing for a second before slowly opening the door and ushering Niko in. 

Her instincts were warning her, but Niko warily stepped in looking over the room’s occupants with apprehension until she spotted Emi perched on the thigh of a mask wearing man. 

“Emi!” Niko said a smile lighting up her face as she finally found her friend. Arms open for a welcoming hug she embraced Emi as soon as she stepped into her arms. “I’ve missed you! How have you been?” 

The two women continued chattering oblivious to Evil who was watching Niko intently. Evil leaned against the couch back as he contemplated her. She had spirit. Spirit he wanted to break. She was beautiful. Perfect body to hold up under anything he might wish to do to it. Thick in all the right spots. Not a frail little dove like Doll. Someone who could withstand his abuses. He had thought about finding someone to keep as his own for a while now and it seemed like Niko’s fortuitous arrival would be to his benefit. No family. No friends apart from Doll. A little orphan no one would miss. 

Pulling out his phone Evil sent a text to Bushi making the masked man look at him in surprise as he read it. With a nod Bushi agreed with his request. He would invite Niko over to his place tonight for dinner to catch up with Emi. Away from prying eyes Evil would strike and make her his. 

“I’m sorry to break this up ladies, but we have work to do.” Bushi rose to his feet, sliding his arm around Doll’s waist with a slick smile on his lips. “Doll sweetheart, why don’t you invite Niko over for dinner tonight? That way you two can catch up without interruption.” 

Doll kept her smile firmly in place while internally panicking trying to figure out just what Bushi was up to. There was no way she could warn Niko to run as fast as she could. Doll wasn’t even sure she needed warning. Maybe Bushi was just being kind. Writing down the address on a piece of paper Doll passed it to Niko and gave her another tight hug before watching her leave. She could only hope that Niko decided to bail on their plans, though she already knew that wasn’t going to happen. 

Evil stood from the couch stalking towards Doll making her retreat until she bumped into Bushi’s chest. 

“You’re going to help me little Doll.” Evil said stroking her cheek. “I want your friend. I want to play with her in my dungeon.” 

“No!” Doll said sharply. “Leave her alone!” She cried out as Bushi gave her a sharp pinch in the ribs and Evil’s hand clasped her jaw tightly. 

“Look at it this way Doll, you help me get her and you’ll have a friend all the time. No longer being lonely or only being surrounded by us. You’ll have someone to talk to and bitch about Bushi to. And she can tell you what an asshole I am.” Evil said with a sinister grin. “Wouldn’t you like some female companionship?” 

“I would.” Doll said wavering. “But no. She’s my friend I can’t do that to her.” 

“Fine. If I don’t get her, then I get you.” Evil said darkly switching gears. “You think what I’ve done so far is bad, you haven’t begun to see what I’m capable of. You haven’t even met my knives yet.” Doll shivered at the coldness in his eyes as he gave her another warning squeeze. “Tell me Doll are you willing to sacrifice your friend to save yourself? Or do you want to come play with me some more?” 

Tears leaked from Doll’s eyes. In that moment she honestly hated herself because she was willing to do anything; even betraying her oldest friend to avoid that dungeon. She couldn’t take it again. She just couldn’t.

“I’ll help you.” She whispered ashamed as she sealed her friend’s fate and how quickly she had crumbled. 

“Told you she was a selfish bitch.” Sanada said not looking up from his phone he was scrolling through. 

“I’m disappointed in you Doll.” Bushi said in her ear. “Turning your little friend over to Evil to save your own ass? I thought you were better than that.” Doll shuddered as Evil moved back to the couch and Bushi spun her around to face him. 

“I can’t go back to that dungeon Bushi.” Doll cried. “Please you don’t understand.” 

“We’ll deal with this when we get home. I’m too tired to fight with you right now.” Bushi said with a grumble. His head was pounding and really all he wanted to do was lay down and catch a few minutes of sleep before they needed to start getting ready. “Do I have to put you back in the cage or can you behave?” 

“I’ll be good.” Doll promised. 

Once again the lights were turned off and the LIJ members settled back into their cat naps in various positions throughout the room Sanada bitching at Evil for taking up half the couch as they drifted off. 

It was weeks after that fateful night at Bushi’s house, when Evil had dragged Niko from his house kicking and screaming. Bushi made her watch as her friend was taken, reminding her that she could have prevented this by warning Niko, instead she had been too selfish to do so. Bushi tormented her daily with thorough reports of what Niko was enduring because of her. He reminded her that if it wasn’t for Niko knowing Doll she never would have crossed paths with LIJ and met the fate she was now immersed in. 

Doll hadn’t seen or spoken to Niko since that night and she was frantic with worry for her friend. That lead her to seek out Evil, needing to ask him where she was. She always hated talking to Evil. The man scared her to death. After her night in the dungeon, Doll would do whatever she had to in order to stay away from Evil. 

“Evil?” She asked hesitantly making the big man turn from his locker and look at her with a questioning arch to his eyebrow. “I was just wondering…when are you going to bring back Niko?” 

“Never.” He said bluntly turning back to his bag. 

“But you said if I helped you get her, that you would bring her around. That I would have a friend.” Doll said hesitantly. 

“That is true Evil,” Bushi said with a smirk looking up from his boots that he was lacing. “You did say that you would bring her with you. Let Doll have a playmate.” 

Evil huffed. “I say a lot of things. Doesn’t mean they’re true. Not when I’m talking to a piece of fucking property.” He smirked at Doll as she flinched at being reminded so callously of her position. 

“I think you should bring her in.” Naito said. “Give us something to play with besides Doll.” 

“We don’t need another fucking Doll around.” Sanada snapped. “One’s bad enough.” 

“I’m not bringing her in. The last thing I want is some bitch hanging around me 24/7.” Evil said with finality. “She belongs to the dungeon.”


End file.
